Songwriter
by Meltdown02
Summary: A young prodigy has the chance to write songs for Vocaloid's Rin and Len Kagamine, but so many struggles and annoyances get in the way. How will the young songwriter do? Read to find out! Rated 'T' because I have no idea what'll happen in my own mind!
1. Chapter 1: Shock, Awe, & a Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, lyrics, movies, Vocaloids, or anything else that is mentioned except the plot, certain settings, and OC's.

* * *

><p>I was waiting by the mailbox for the most important letter I would ever get. I was waiting for a letter that would tell me if I would be a songwriter for Crypton Music, a highly regarded music company.<p>

You see I'm a musical prodigy. Have you ever seen August Rush? Well, I'm like August. Songs just come to me. I was raised by two music professors that adopted me before I was born. When I was three, I found some music sheets, and started drawing the little notes. I put it on the piano in the living room that Dad played every night. "What's this?" he asked. "It's mine, Daddy," I said," I made it." Dad had a look of surprise. "Well, how bout I play it, pumpkin." He started playing. It had a slow beginning, but it picked up and it sounded amazing! Mom heard and made me compose another song. It sounded better than the last! I was deemed a prodigy and went to Julliard on a scholarship when I was ten.

Now, I'm a graduate who was waiting to see if I could work at a music company. The mailman came up to me and handed off the mail like a football as he did every morning. "Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, and…" A loud scream was heard all around the neighborhood. It was mine. I got my letter. I was going to wait for mom and dad to get home, but the anxiety was getting to me. Patience is a virtue. Impatience is a really strong vice. The letter was open, and I didn't even notice.

I started reading it. It said:

_Dear Ms. Fujihara,_

_We would like to take this time to say your application amazed us. You truly are a spectacular young lady. I would be honored to have you as part of our staff. Unfortunately, the only songwriting position is in another town. You would have to move into Crypton Manor. You would live in your little cabin on the property like all the other song writers. _

_Now, I am going to tell you who you'll be writing for. Vocaloid, more specifically the Kagamine twins. You can write for the others, but you have to fill a quota for the twins. If you accept, please call me at 888-6179. Look forward to having you._

_Matthew Crypton_

* * *

><p>I was accepted! How was I going to break it to mom and dad though? How were they going to react? What was I going to do? What were they going to say? I didn't want to hurt them. I love them so much.<p>

My chance to tell them came after an hour or so of housework. It gave me a chance to think. I heard a car coming. I looked out the window and saw mom and dad pulling in. The time was now.

As Mom and Dad walked in, I handed them the letter. They smiled for a second, but then a frown decorated their faces. I knew which part they had just read.

"Do you want to go to Crypton Manor?" Dad asked, "I understand if you do. This is a big opportunity."

"Do you think I should?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

After dinner, I called Mr. Crypton. "Hello. Crypton here." "Hello, Mr. Crypton. It's Reika Fujihara. I would like to accept your invitation to Crypton Manor." "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2: Fire, Water, Earth,&Eggplants

A new melody was playing in my head. Words were being formed along with it. Another song was coming. I was writing it down on my sheet music on the way to Crypton Manor, or as Mom calls, Vocaloid House.

We pulled up to the estate. It was stunning, breathtaking, or anything else of that nature. As I got out of the car, I saw four people running toward me yelling, "The new songwriter is here." The first person was a very popular Vocaloid, a teenage girl with long, green hair put up in twin tails wearing a short, pink dress with mutton sleeves. You know her by the name Hatsune Miku. The second and third were popular too, a short-haired brunette woman wearing a red sweat suit, and a blue-haired man wearing a dark t-shirt, black pants, and a blue scarf. They were Meiko and Shion Kaito. The fourth was a tall man with purple hair in a long ponytail and sort of samurai outfit, Kamui Gakupo. I already knew who they were because I was a fan of Vocaloid. I loved their songs.

"Hi. Are you the new songwriter?" Miku curiously asked. "Yeah, I am. I'm Reika Fujihara. It's nice to meet you." "It's so nice to meet you, too!" she exclaimed. Mom, Dad, Kaito, and Gakupo were already getting my stuff from the trunk of our Toyota Tacoma. "Reika, Mr. Crypton would like to see you in the parlor," Meiko said. "Umm, sure. It was nice meeting you Miku." Miku smiled and waved. Kaito and Gakupo were singing a little tune about my arrival. It was actually really catchy. I was humming it by the time I got into the parlor.

When I got inside, Mr. Crypton was waiting for me. "So, Reika how was the drive?" he inquired. "I really don't know. I was writing a song on the way," I answered. "Good. Well, I now have to tell you the rules." Mr. Crypton went on, but I zoned out. I didn't listen. Another song was coming to entertain the world.

Miku plopped down beside me. "Mr. Crypton left to go see if your house is ready." My own _house_? "Mr. Crypton didn't even notice you zoned out. He was rambling," she whispered. "Oh, I'm sorry," I whispered back. "What were you thinking about?" she questioned. "I wasn't thinking about anything. A song was coming to mind," I retorted. She smiled, "Really? What song?" "An unwritten one," I responded. "So you really are a prodigy?"

"Yeah I am."

"Cool!"

Mr. Crypton came back in. "Reika, are you ready to see your new house?" "Yes I am! I can't wait!" He led Miku and me to a little orange and yellow house past a garden with a gazebo. The house was small, definitely made for one person. It was nice though.

When I got inside, my parents, Kaito, and Gakupo were making sure the house looked good for me. "Reika, welcome to your new place," Kaito told me, the biggest grin on his face. "Thanks." Everything had a color scheme: white walls with orange trim, orange doors, black floors, and yellow furniture. "Can I take you on a tour, Ms. Fujihara?" Gakupo asked. "Thank you. I would like that," I replied. I went through my house. The color scheme was scheme was still the same.

When I got to the kitchen, Meiko was making something. "We already stocked you fridge, cabinets, and pantries with tons of food and other stuff," Gakupo informed me. "That's awesome. Thanks. Meiko, what are you doing?" "I'm making something to eat for our newest member." She said, "Do you like pizza?" "I love it," I replied. When it was ready all the Vocaloids I had met, my parents, and I ate some of Meiko's amazing pizza.


	3. Chapter 3:The Tuna & the Dynamic Duo

Hey hey! Just thought I'd let you know the song mentioned is "The Doll, Alice" by Rin Kagamine! I 3 this song. Link: .com/watch?v=el8GcRktsDw&translated=1 I don't own the song. I dont know how often chapters will be coming. I'm going to Europe soon so I probably won't be writing then.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door broke our conversation. "I'll go get it," I yelled, trying to be louder than everybody else. I opened the door to see a lovely woman with long, pink hair and blue eyes wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans, a white tee, and black boots. She was carrying a tray of tuna. "Hello. I'm Megurine Luka." "You know you are the first person who has introduced themselves," I giggled. "I'm Reika Fujihara. Would you like to join us?" "Yes, I would. It smells like someone made pizza. That doesn't go very well with tuna." "Don't worry. I think it will be fine. Thank you." I smiled a really big smile. I've been smiling for a while, but this was a big smile.<p>

"Reika, have the twins come to meet you yet?" I suddenly realized I hadn't met the two I would have to fill a quota for. "No, Luka, I can't say they have." She looked away. "Oh." I had to break the awkward feeling. "So, uh, do you want some pizza?" I asked. "Sure," she answered. It worked. Bwahaha!

Another knock sounded. I opened the door to see a white bow, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Kagamine Rin looked really pretty in her shorts and yellow tunic top. "Are you Reika?" "Yes." "Hi! I'm Rin." She was so enthused. "Would you like to come in?" "Um, yeah, sure." She came in, and one question came to my mind. "Rin, where is Len?" She looked down. "He doesn't want to meet you."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want a new songwriter. He liked our previous one. He still has a lot of her songs in a folder."

"What happened to her?"

"She was fired."

"Why"

"Her songs were terrible, and now Len thinks he can write songs with things he learned from her."

I suddenly heard yelling from the kitchen. Luka and Meiko were fighting. Nobody would tell me why though. "Hey! Thing One! Thing Two! If you're going to fight, take it outside." They all looked at me. I just looked at Meiko and Luka. I went on. "I came to make my music heard, not to watch brawls." There was a short pause. "So, Rin, where is Len exactly?"

I stood at the foot of the gazebo, surrounded by roses whose colors matched every Vocaloid I have met so far. I stood there looking at the person who didn't want me there. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. He was looking away, but I could still tell his profile. I could tell his gorgeous blue eyes and his cute little pout. His iPod was blasting a song with a definite beat.

"You're not needed here." A voice said, bringing my focus away from the beat of Len's music. It was Len. "Excuse me? How am I not needed here?" I asked. "I can write songs, but first I have to finish singing all of Emily's," he said. His voice was deeper when he talked.

"How good are her songs?"

* * *

><p>"They're amazing," he said smiling. Okay, so there I knew it was going to be hard to impress him. "Can I hear them?" He looked at me. His face lit up. He jumped down from the gazebo, grabbed my hand, and ran to the manor.<p>

We reached the door. "The songs are in my room," he said. "You're the first person to actually want to hear them. Even Rin doesn't want to hear them." I wasn't shocked. Rin said her songs were terrible. Oh well, I had to act to surprised. "Really?" _Good acting, Fujihara. _"Yeah, really." We reached Len's room. He went over to his desk. I stood in the doorway. He had white walls with yellow trim, a black ceiling and floor, yellow and white furniture, and a black light on his wall. "You coming in or are you just going to stand there." I walked in. He had a keyboard close to the same wall the door was on. He had pictures of people he knew and the Vocaloids during a concert.

I turned around. He had a folder with a bass clef. He walked over to the piano and started playing a song about a girl who forgot herself and became a doll. Rin was right. Emily's songs were awful. I grabbed it off his keyboard and started fixing it. I found out the song was for Rin. After I finished fixing it, I handed it to Len.

"Try it now. I think it will be much better." He started playing it. The prodigy fixed the song. It was much better. "The Doll, Alice" was beautiful and edgy. It was also really catchy.

My phone started ringing. "Where are you?" It was Rin. "Your parents want to go home, but they don't want to go without telling you _good-bye_." I looked at Len. "I'll be right back. Rin, I'll be right down." I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran down the garden path to my house. My mom was crying. "I'm going to miss you." I was about to cry. I couldn't stand the thought of my mom missing me. "You can call me anytime you want, Mom, and you can visit. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"Your daughter will go home for birthdays and holidays, Mrs. Fujihara." Mr. Crypton had come up behind. You can guess that I jumped sky high. After making sure my parents were going to be okay, they left. I felt a little empty and downhearted, and Kaito noticed it. "Welcome to family, Reika." I couldn't help but smile. I had only been here for a couple of hours, and I was already part of the family.


	4. Chapter 4: Reika Meets the Writers

A/N: I had writer's block for this chapter, but thanks to an awesome Kagamine Len song, I got inspiration. The song is called "Hot Cocoa (A Restless Night's Song)". There are a bunch of songs mentioned. I don't own the songs or take credit for writing them. I only take credit for being inspired and mentioning them. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm also trying to make my chapters longer. I went from 566 (Ch. 1) to 634 (Ch.2) then to 962 (Ch. 3) to 2,587 words not including author's notes & title. Yay! XD

Chapter 4: Reika Meets the Writers

I started writing down the song that was in my head when Mr. Crypton was explaining the rules at around seven p.m. I was listening to songs by each Vocaloid. A knock on door broke my focus. "Dang it!" I opened the door to see Len standing there in banana pajamas. "How may I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's three in the morning…"

"What? It's that late?"

"Yeah"

"That song is going to be long,"

"You were writing a song?"

"Yeah."

I looked at my paper. The song really wasn't that long, and it was actually about normal length for a song. I looked at my computer. I was listening to a song by each Vocaloid. I wanted to find a key they were comfortable with. I felt a presence over my shoulder. Len was getting closer to my face, and I could feel my face getting redder and redder.

"I thought you said it was going to be a long song."

"I thought it was. I guess getting a key that's comfortable for each person by listening to their songs took up a lot of time."

"Am I in the song?"

"Of course you are."

"Cool."

Len went over to the couch and sat down. "So, Reika, since we have to work together, tell me 'bout yourself." I sat across from him in the loveseat. "What do you want to know about?"

"I don't know."

"How about a summarized life story?"

"That works."

I went into my life story in a short summary, then he did the same. I ultimately ended up falling asleep during his story though. My phone rang.

"Wake up call."

"Okay, thank you."

I went back to my room, and showered and got dressed in a long green and white striped sweater with short sleeves, a cream shirt with elbow length sleeves, light blue distressed jeans, and white shoes with a red racing stripe. I straightened my medium length brown hair, then put on my eyeliner, and then my glasses.

When I got back into my living room, Len was gone. I went over to the manor, no one was awake. I went toward the kitchen. I started hearing a little bit of chatter. I walk in, and there, in a big group, is what I was guessing were the songwriters for the other Vocaloids.

A girl with a blue streak in her hair stood up. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket, dark jeans, black glasses and blue Converse sneakers. A girl in a sea green dress with gray flats and reddish-brown hair stood up beside her.

"Are you Reika Fujihara?" the blue girl asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet cha. I'm Megan. I'm Kaito's songwriter. Maybe you've heard some of my work, 'Japanese Banquet Song' or 'Rabbit of Inaba'?"

"Both, actually."

The girl in green stepped up. "Hi. I'm Ginny. I'm Miku's songwriter. I wrote 'Black Rock Shooter' and 'Po Pi Po'." Ginny then came over and gave me a hug. I was starting to see a pattern: each songwriter wore colors that matched the Vocaloid they write for. Another person stood up. He was a black haired young man wearing a white shirt with a purple tie, light blue jeans, and purple and white Vans shoes. It was Gakupo's songwriter, Preston. He wrote "Dancing Samurai" and "Madness of Duke Venomania". He began to speak in a deep but not too deep voice, "I hope you like it here." I smiled at Preston.

Megan and Ginny started eyeing my outfit. Megan looked at me quizzically, "Where is your yellow?"

"What?"

"Your supposed to wear at least one yellow thing to match your Vocaloid."

"Oh, okay." I didn't like the idea of having to wear yellow everyday. I liked being colorful, and I can't yellow is my favorite color.

Mr. Crypton walked in. He threw a yellow Aeropostale jacket at my face. He murmured "Rookie mistake" as he walked by. I took off my sweater and put on the yellow jacket. "Hello my songwriters, we have a new quota and a new songwriter. Everyone, meet Reika. Anyway back to the quota." A new melody was making its entrance.

"Reika, here is your quota: four songs. One must be for Len, another for Rin, another for both of them, and one for a group of Vocaloids. Can you handle that?"

"I already have one of them."

"Really? Which one?"

"The one for a group."

I handed him the song. He played it in his head.

"'Honey' sounds like a hit!"

I smiled. Ginny, Megan, and Preston smiled at me. I felt proud and accomplished. I actually didn't mess something up. I was glad.

I sat back down, and Mr. Crypton went on with quota talk. I didn't listen. I wanted to finish the song in my head. It had a disco feel. It was good, and the words followed the music: "Yureru furoa no ue de, Biito o kizamu kimi wa"

I liked it. I didn't know where the idea came from, but that's how it works for me in a nutshell.

The meeting dragged on, and no one was listening. That is until two words came from Mr. Crypton's mouth: Mr. Yamaha.

"Who is Mr. Yamaha?" I asked.

" He is my boss, Reika."

A phone started ringing. It was upstairs. Our singers were getting their wake up calls. Mr. Crypton looked at all of his songwriters. "August, Ginny, Megan, Preston, and Reika, can you guys stay here for a second? The rest of you are dismissed." I didn't know who August was. So I knew she would be the one who hadn't introduced herself yet. Ginny, Megan, Preston, August, and I stayed seated.

"Guys, Reika is new here so I want you guys to help her. Okay?" It wouldn't have matter if they wanted to help or not because Mr. Crypton left before they could answer.

A girl with short brown hair that had pink highlights stood up. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with brown pants and pink Converses. By the color scheme, I knew she was Luka's songwriter.

"'Sup. I'm August. I write Luka's songs. I wrote 'Tailor Shop of Enbizaka' and 'Just Be Friends'."

"I love 'Just Be Friends'. My name is Reika."

"So you're the poor soul stuck with the Kagamines."

"Yeah. Why did you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"Well with Rin, it's not so bad. With Len, it's another story."

I was confused. "Why is it bad?"

"Len liked Emily her first day here. She was a really pretty girl. Well, he developed a crush on her, and I guess it grew into something more. She got fired. You replaced her."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"He might try to get you fired to get back at Mr. Crypton."

I looked at the other songwriters. Ginny and Megan weren't very happy. Preston looked shocked and mad. He had a look that said we can't let her leave. Ginny spoke up.

"How do you know this?"

"Len is very open towards Rin, Rin is open towards Luka, and Luka tells me everything."

There was a lot of tension in the room. I wanted to change the subject. Just then, Ginny's stomach growled. Everyone in the room laughed. Megan walked up Ginny and put her arm on her shoulder. "You getting hungry?" she picked.

"Yeah I am. Let's go eat."

August explained how the dining room is organized while we walked down to get breakfast. "There is a table for each Vocaloid and their songwriter. Each table has a table cloth with the color of the Vocaloid who sits there so everyone knows which table to go to.

We got inside the dining room. I suddenly thought about the night before. I wondered if Len would be nice to me. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back. It was Preston.

"Good luck, Reika."

"Thanks." I was confused about why I would need luck, but I was being polite.

"By the way, do you mind if I call you 'Rei'."

"No, not at all." We shared a smile then went to our tables. I went to the table that had a yellow tablecloth with orange trim.

I pulled out my notebook with sheet music and kept working on the song I would call "Discotheque Love". I was almost finished when I saw someone sit down to my right. If it was who I thought it was, I was going to be nervous.

It was the opposite though. Rin smiled at me. She started trying to take a peek at the song. I handed her the notebook. She smiled as she examined it.

"It's really good."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to hear it."

"It's definitely going to be one of my greater ones."

"What made you think of it?"

"Nothing really. It just came to me."

Miku and Kaito walked in, smiled, and waved. Luka followed. She looked a little worried. Gakupo came in. He pointed to the empty chair to my left and had a face that said trouble was coming. It came in the door a few minutes later.

Len walked in, and boy was he mad. Rin gave me a look that said keep quiet. He sat down, and I looked away. That was a mistake.

"What you don't want to look at me or something?"

I looked toward him, annoyed.

"What're you looking at?"

"I thought you wanted me to look at you?"

I noticed what he was wearing at that moment. He was wearing a full black outfit composed of a shirt that was a little more than half way buttoned up, black jeans, and black shoes. He also wore a scowl on his face, and I did too, toward him. Suddenly, something got our attention away from each other, Rin.

"Now that I have your attention, Reika, what is your quota?"

"I have to write a group song, a song for you, a song for grumpy over there, and a song for you both."

"I can't wait to hear what you've written for us."

Len looked away. "I don't want to listen to anything you write." I was officially mad.

"What's wrong, Len? You didn't want to say that to my face?"

He looked at me.

I smiled. "You want to say that again, shota?"

He looked furious. "Sure. I don't want anything to do with you!" He got up and walked away. I wasn't done though.

"Diva"

He stopped and turned around to face me. "What did you say?" I stood up.

"You're a diva!"

He reared his hand back to slap me. I just stood there, with a smirk. His hand came closer, and I blocked it. I forgot to mention, I take karate. Len just stared at me as my smirk grew.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. They were pulling me back. It was Luka. A flash of blue ran up and grabbed the boy who tried to slap me. A flash of purple ran up between us. Someone grabbed my hands. Miku held my left hand, and Preston had my right. I looked in front of me. Kaito had Len, Meiko and Rin had his hand, Gakupo was between us, and Len was madder than a hornet. His scowl was actually a little horrifying. I can imagine I looked bewildered.

Gakupo spoke up. "Len, you don't have to take it out on Reika. Forget about Emily. What she did to you doesn't matter anymore. It's the past."

Len looked could Emily have done that made Len so mad? I wanted to know. I felt out of the loop. Gakupo looked at us again.

"I want you two to sit down. If I hear any hateful words or see any hateful stares, I use my katana on your heads."

We both sat down. Rin looked at Len. He face was decorated in disappointment and sympathy. I felt like I messed up. Ginny came over to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me up from the table.

"Tell them Mr. Yamaha is coming in one week."

"Okay."

I looked at the twins. I couldn't believe I called Len a "diva". I should've stayed quiet.

"I have news you two: Mr. Yamaha will be coming in one week." They looked up all of a sudden. They had worried faces.

"Who's getting fired?" Rin asked.

"What?" I was perplexed.

"Mr. Yamaha only comes when he wants someone fired."

Len got up. "He's the one who fired Emily." He walked out. Gakupo stood up and came over to Rin and me. Rin looked at the samurai.

"Your brother finally found out, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I told him not to trust her. Everyone did."

"I know."

"I hope he'll be alright."

"I hope so too."

They looked at me. I was so puzzled. I wanted to know. I was curious. Luckily, Gakupo filled me in.

"Emily was going out with someone while she was playing with Len's feelings. She called Len last night and admitted to it."

I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say. That was terrible. No wonder Len was so mad.

I got up to make sure Len was okay. I started running, out the door and to where

Len would be. I didn't know where that would be though. I bolted upstairs. I stood in

front of Len's door and knocked. No answer. I ran back down the stairs, almost falling. I

dashed out the front door. I had an idea of where he would be.

I saw it ahead. I saw dozens of colorful roses. I ran down the garden path and

came to the foot of the gazebo. He was there. Tears were running down his face.

"Len, are you okay?" He looked at me. He wiped the tears off his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sniffled.

"You don't look it. Let me ask again. Len, are you okay?"

"No, I feel like I'm broken." I sat down beside him.

"I know the feeling. I was with a guy who got another girl knocked up while he was with

me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I realized I didn't need him, and that there are people who are worth my time. I

was okay." He looked up at me. He wasn't crying anymore. He was smiling. He had that

weird puppy dog look that was oddly sweet again.

"You're right! Thanks, Reika. There are people worth my time, people like you."

"What?" I didn't plan on hearing that! My brain was screaming, "Watch out,

Fujihara."

I stood up and started walking away when Len grabbed my arm and pulled closer

to him. He wrapped his arms around me. Our faces were only inches apart, but after a few

seconds those inches were non-existent. His lips met mine. My struggling only lasted a

few seconds before I gave up. I just went along with it. I just went along with Len's

gentle kiss.

We pulled away. We were just looking at each other. Screaming broke our stares.

Rin was frantic.

"Mr. Yamaha is here. He came early." She stopped for a second. "Did you two just lock

lips?" I was going to say "no", but I was still in Len's arms. Len just smiled

"Yeah, I kind of got carried away."

"Looks like it." Rin walked away.

After a peck on the cheek, Len left. I followed. Mr. Yamaha was inside, right

where I was headed.

* * *

><p>So how is it? Any better? Anyways reviews, ideas, and improvements would be amazing?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Game Begin!

A/N: I don't own any of the songs mentioned. I think you guys will like this chapter. I also only did this chapter in 4 days! I wanted to post another chapter before I went to Europe. I won't be doing any writing then. :D I like it. Anyway, let's get it started.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Let the Game Begin!<p>

My head was still spinning. Len kissed me. I couldn't believe it. He _kissed_ me! Preston came up. He looked a bit worried.

"Mr. Yamaha wants to see you."

"Okay."

"He's in Crypton's office."

"Thanks."

"Rei, Good Luck."

I heard Mr. Yamaha wasn't a nice man. Everybody was scared of him. He seemed like he would be a terrible person. I was at the office door. I knocked.

"Come in."

Mr. Yamaha was an old man. He was wearing a suit and a scowl. What a _charming_ first impression!

"Sit down, Ms. Fujihara."

"Yes, sir."

"Look, I'm not going to lie. I feel lucky to know you work here, but there will be no feelings between singers and songwriters."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be so formal, Reika."

"Okay, sir."

"Anyway, I've told Len in the past. He knows the rules. It's the same for you. I'm staying here for a week. I want to see your skills as a songwriter."

"Sir, may I ask you what brought you to the romance speech?"

"I saw Len kiss you on the security cameras."

"Oh." My face turned red from embarrassment.

"May I ask how your two days here have been?"

I started telling Mr. Yamaha about my two days here. He seemed interested. He stopped me mid-story though. He looked at the security monitor, sighed, and went to the loudspeaker.

"Preston, Len, get in here." The nice Mr. Yamaha left. The terrible Mr. Yamaha took his place.

"Sir, what happened, or is it rude to ask?"

"No. Preston and Len were quarrelling. Can you stay here? I want to hear the rest of your story."

Len and Preston came in. Their heads hung low. They knew they were in trouble. I stood up and sat on the desk behind Mr. Yamaha. I pulled out my songbook and started working on the end of "Discotheque Love". Mr. Yamaha just sighed.

"What were you two fighting about?"

They looked up and spoke simultaneously. "Her." I looked at them. Mr. Yamaha looked at me.

"Reika, how about you help me interrogate them."

"What?"

Len smiled. "Yeah, Reika, interrogate me." Was that even the same guy? Preston was mad. "Shut up, Len!"

"Make me!"

"Okay, I will."

I jumped in between them. "What is up with you two?"

"I adore you, Reika," they said simultaneously.

Mr. Yamaha smiled. "I see what's wrong. Preston found out about Len kissing Reika. Preston likes her too, so he got jealous and angry. He confronted Len about it, and now we are at this point in time. Now, let's play a game. Whoever wins Reika over will get to date her as an exception to the rules."

I didn't see that coming. "What?"

Len smirked. Preston was a little hesitant.

"What's the catch, Yamaha?"

He smiled. "Preston, you're as smart as ever, but there's no catch. Now, Preston, Len, you're dismissed." They left.

"I apologize for this, Reika."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, sir."

"You're dismissed."

I walked down the stairs. My head was in the clouds. I was going to be the prize for some game. I started thinking. I was thinking about Len and Preston. They both liked me, but why? I'm not that special. I was just being me.

Miku suddenly jumped in front of me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room. Rin and Gakupo were sitting on her bed.

"Reika, did you really kiss him?" Miku asked.

"No, he kissed me." I was getting annoyed about the buzz around Len and me. Rin walked over to me.

"You did put up a fight, right?"

"Yes I did, but it was useless. I just gave up."

Gakupo stood up. "Why did you give up?"

"It was useless. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I couldn't get out."

Rin grabbed my arm. I was being dragged to the parlor. Every Vocaloid except Len and every songwriter except Preston was standing there or sitting in chairs. Rin flung me on the couch. A Vocaloid I hadn't met yet came up to me. She had green hair, goggles, and an orange and white outfit.

"Hi! I'm Gumi. Luka and I have a question for you."

"What's your question?"

Luka plopped down beside. "Explain the game Len and Preston will be playing."

"The first person to woo me gets to date me as an exception to the rules."

Everyone was silent. After a minute or two, everyone but Rin, Megan, and Ginny left. They sat around me. Rin grabbed my hand.

"Listen, Rei, we each have a question for you. Please answer them honestly."

"Okay." Ginny was first.

"You like Len, don't you?"

"Not really." Megan followed.

"Do you like Preston the way he likes you?"

"I don't know him well enough" Rin was last.

"You'd kiss Len again in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, Rin. I just don't know."

"Thanks, Rei. That's all we needed to know."

They got up and walked upstairs. I heard one of them murmur. "She's in denial. She really does like Len that way." Another replied, "Yeah, she's in denial." I had to get away from all the drama of Len, Preston, and this stupid game. I walked out the door and headed to the garden. I stopped. There was a yellow rose at the beginning of the garden path. Someone had plucked it from the garden. It had a note on it that was addressed to me. It read:

_Reika,_

_Len is inside your house. If you want, you can come and hang out with Meiko and me._

_-Luka_

"Thank you, Luka," I said to myself.

I turned around and headed toward the manor. It only took a few seconds to get to door running. I opened the door to see Megan, Kaito, and a red version of Kaito. Megan stood beside me, and Kaito and the red version of him stood in front of me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the red one said.

"I don't, Akaito. I think it's the girl who likes Len Kagamine."

"Well, maybe it's not just 'like', maybe it's 'love'."

"Oh, shut up! What do you know?" I yelled.

"Hmm, we know everything. Don't we, Master Kaito?"

"Master?" Kaito was mad. The two were suddenly fighting.

"Shut up, you pansies." Megan yelled.

Kaito and Akaito hung their heads low. I just started walking away. A door was slammed. It was the front door. The door slammer was Len. He saw me and smiled. It was a sweet smile, not that creepy one I had seen earlier.

"Hey, Reika."

"Hi, Len."

"Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat. See you later, Rei."

I walked up the stairs. I noticed something about the doors. Each door was color coated just like everything else. It made it so easy to find Luka's room. I went up to the pink door with a door hanger with a tuna on it. I knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Reika.

"Come in."

"Hey!" Luka was smiling. "Meiko went to go get something to drink. Gumi will be coming up later."

"Oh, that's cool."

Luka and I started talking about anything and everything that wasn't Len and/or Preston related. When Meiko and Gumi came in, we just did the same. I felt relieved to get away from the boy drama I was dealing with. It was nice to get to know Luka, Gumi, and Meiko. Miku came in. She handed something to me. It was a note, a little yellow note from Len. It was nice while it lasted. Luka looked curious.

"What it is?"

"It's a note."

Meiko took a glance at the piece of paper. "It's a note from Len. I'd know that yellow paper anywhere." Miku giggled. Ginny, Megan, and August stood in the doorway.

Gumi grabbed it. "Can I read out loud, Reika?"

"Sure." She cleared her throat.

"Reika, meet me at the gazebo at seven. Wear something nice."

Everybody but me let out an "Awww".

Miku grabbed my arm. "What are you going to wear?" I was being dragged to my little house.

"I don't know."

Luka looked at me. "What are you going to do with your hair?"

"I don't know."

Gumi ran up to us. "What shoes are you going to wear?"

"How should I know?"

Len walked by, seized my hand, and laughed. "See you tonight."

The others let out another "Awww" and then pulled me away.

The kept asking me questions about tonight. I pulled out my phone. I was going to check the clock, but I had a message. It was from my friend, Arisu.

"Hey Rei! Chou, Takara, and I are having our birthday party at a club in your new hometown! We want to see you there! I'll send you the info later on. Okay?

Arisu"

I had to reply. "lol! Sounds awesome! Can't wait to see you guys!"

I suddenly looked at my captors and remembered the reason I pulled out my phone. It was only 1:30. They're officially crazy!

"Guys, it's only 1:30. Why are we going to my place?"

Miku answered. "We're going to plan your outfit, hair, and makeup."

"Oh, okay."

We entered the garden. Kaito was setting something up at the gazebo. I really didn't want to do this. I was basically going on a date with Len Kagamine. I wondered Arisu, Chou, and Takara would think about it. They would've probably freaked. The second guy I've ever been on a date with and the guy who stole my first kiss was a celebrity. Chou had the biggest on Len when I left to work for him. She freaked out when I told her I was going to write Len's songs. She'd want to take my place on the date.

We were out of the garden and had reached my house. Luka opened my door. They made me lead them to my closet. Miku and Ginny started digging through my clothes pulling out every dress I had. Meiko checked the closet in another room. Her reason Mr. Crypton puts an outfit matching the color scheme in the extra closet. Luka and Gumi looked through my two eyeliners and my lip balm. Megan was checking the hair department. Miku looked depressed.

"All these dresses aren't date material." Ginny nodded her head.

Meiko ran back in. "Look at this!"

She was carrying a yellow mini dress that had a black belt, black trim, and white underskirt that made it fan out. Miku smiled.

"That's perfect! What can we do with her make-up?"

Luka answered. "I'll get my kit. She only brought two eyeliners and lip balm."

Megan and August had an idea for my hair. "We can curl her hair in large curls. We can straighten her side bangs."

"What can we do about shoes?" Miku asked.

"She has a pair of black flats." Ginny replied.

"Awesome!"

The next hour was just relaxing and getting a manicure. Meiko did my nails. She painted them yellow and then put a white plant design outlined in black on each nail. They looked professionally done. We then took a break and made lunch. We watched a bit of anime on TV then got back to work. It was four o'clock when Gumi did my hair. Luka did my make-up. She gave me a shadowy look in shades of gray and put on my ironic banana split lip balm. She told me to put in the little white clutch I was going to carry. Miku went all out for this. It was six o'clock. I slipped on the dress and the shoes. I walked into the living room where everyone was.

I was surprised when I walked in. Kaito was there. He saw me in my dress and smiled and said "Ma'am, you look stunning." "Thank you, kind sir," I replied. The girls were still going wild over my surprising makeover. Miku came up and hugged me.

I was only a few minutes from the gazebo. It was only 6:19. Kaito cleared his throat.

"Len told me to tell you he would come to get you at 6:50."

"Okay."

"May I ask when your last date was?" August asked.

"It was a year ago."

"Really?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. After that date, everyone found out I was prodigy and thought I was weird. No one wanted to be seen with the weird girl."

"You kept being a prodigy being a secret?" Miku asked.

"I regret it, but I did. I was scared people would treat me like they did when I was Julliard. I was treated differently. Teachers adored me, but all my classmates hated me."

The doorbell rang. It was Rin. She smiled. She handed me another yellow note. It said "Reika, I'll come down 10 minutes early. Len" It was only 6:25. I had 15 minutes. My red Pantech Matrix started ringing. I got a text from Arisu.

"The party will be at Raidin's Discotheque next Saturday at 6:00. Be there."

"I will. I promise" It was 6:27. I only had 13 minutes until Len would be here.

I was starting to get nervous, and Miku was starting to notice. She tapped my shoulder and smiled. I returned the smile. Meiko, Megan, Ginny, August, Gumi, Luka, Rin, and Kaito smiled. I was smiled to them too. I looked out my window and noticed a figure in the garden. By the way the hair was, I knew it was Len. Kaito asked me to sit down. Len must've wanted this done a certain way. It was only 6:32. I had eight more minutes.

My stomach was in knots. I kept a close eye on the time. Kaito got up and opened the door. Len wasn't even here. I got my songbook. I finished "Discotheque Love" and started on a song for Rin. It was about a girl who wanted to let of her childhood. The girl compares it to jumping into a nuclear reactor. I decided to call it "Meltdown". Rin peeked over my shoulder. She started singing what I had down. Someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who." I decided to play.

"Kaito"

"No." He started laughing.

"Gakupo" I started laughing.

"Try again."

"Hmm, is it Len?"

"Yes, it is."

"Yay! I got it right!"

"Reika, I want you to keep your eyes closed."

"Okay."

Len kept one hand over my eyes. The other hand held mine. We walked to the garden. The smell of roses in late summer circled around us. I knew Miku and the others were watching. I could hear them talking about how romantic it was. I could tell Len was smiling. His face was beside mine. He stopped.

"Reika, keep your eyes closed until I say so."

"You got it." I heard something move.

"Open your eyes."

It was amazing. Len had put lights around the gazebo and put a table in there. It was a wonderful.

"Len, this is amazing!"

"Well, you can thank Kaito for it. He set it up and helped me get ready." I suddenly noticed what Len was wearing: plain black pants, a white shirt, and a yellow tie.

"He did a good job."

"What did he do a good job with? Me or the gazebo?"

"Both"

He grinned. "Please sit."

"Why thank you."

Len had pulled out a chair. He pushed my seat in once I sat down. It was really nice. Kaito walked up. He was wearing something a butler would wear. He really did have an image. He set dinner down on the table, fried rice. Over dinner, Len and I just talked. He had some humorous stories though. Kaito brought out dessert, banana splits. We had to share it though. Kaito kept smiling as his vision was getting closer and closer to perfect. I suddenly felt like we were being watched. I saw Miku, Gumi, and Rin all hiding behind trees and in the roses. Len noticed it too. We both just laughed.

After a while, the bowl that held the banana split was empty. Fried rice and a banana split is an odd pairing, but it worked for me. I was actually having a lot of fun. Len stood up.

"It's after 9:00. I think I should get you home."

"Time flies way too fast when you're…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Len was kissing me. He pulled away and smiled a smile that said "Sorry, I got carried away". I just smiled back. Len was actually a really nice guy. I really didn't mind as long as I didn't get in trouble for this one. We started heading to my house. He stopped. He was looking at Kaito, who was mouthing something to him. While he wasn't paying attention, I slowly grabbed his hand. He looked at me surprised. I just smiled at him. I heard the three spies go "Aww". I giggled.

"You have such a cute giggle."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile too."

I smiled at him.

We reached my door. I didn't want that night to end. It was the most fun I'd had in a while. I sighed when I reached for the door. Len wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I just went with it and wrapped my arms around him.

"See you tomorrow, Reika."

"Thank you for the most wonderful night I've had in a while."

He turned, waved, and left. I felt this weird feeling, and I couldn't help but smile. I walked in. Miku and Rin were already inside. They turned around and smiled. They were ready to ask me some questions.

"Before you two even ask me any questions, I'm going to get out of this dress." I said. The looked at me and rolled their eyes.

I came back in and sat beside Rin on the couch. Miku was sitting in the loveseat. I was now ready to answer their questions. I looked at them. My expression said "Okay, go." They smiled. They had only two questions.

"How was the date?" Rin asked.

"It was fun."

"Did you enjoy your kiss?" Miku asked.

Rin and I just looked at her with an expression that said "Really?".

All in all, I had fun. The date with Len wasn't all that bad. I knew I'd do it again if he asked.

* * *

><p>Aww! :3 isn't that sweet? Anyway I promise I'll post after i come back from Europe!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Honey

A/N: Hey Hey! I'm back from Europe. It's now back to writing. I feel so out of it though. We'll see what happens this chapter and see if Europe has changed my writing style any. Let's hope not, but if it did, let's hope it made me any better. Those mandatory journal entries should've helped me. Any way lets see how this works out.

* * *

><p>Ch. 6: Honey<p>

I woke up to perform my regular morning schedule. I turned on the radio so I could listen to music while I straightened my hair, applied my lip balm and eyeliner, and walked over to my closet to decide today's not so amazing outfit. Usually, my outfits aren't that special, but today felt like a special day, so I took out a yellow camisole with a yellow V-neck, a black belt, and white flare jeans. It was an outfit I was actually proud to say I chose to wear.

The radio played "Heavenly Star" by Genki Rockets. For the first time in a while, I sang along. I don't sing. I write songs. Halfway through my doorbell rang, I expected Len to be standing there when I opened the door. I was wrong. It was a smiling Preston.

"Morning, Rei!"

"Hi." I grinned.

I put my shoes on. I was still singing to the catchy little song.

"Wow, Rei, I didn't know you sing."

"I don't."

"That's not what I was just hearing."

"Preston, you came for a reason. What is it?"

"You have to get ready to record Wednesday."

"Let me guess. Mr. Crypton wants 'Honey' recorded."

"You got it."

I slipped on my yellow Converses and walked out the door. Preston ran through how recording works. First, you teach the singer the song. Second, you practice for a while. Finally, you record. I didn't seem like to bad a sequence, and the song was divided into parts. All I had to do was teach each Vocaloid their parts.

We were almost to the manor when we heard something. It was a Finnish song I know. It was Ievan Polka by Louitma. Only, it was Len who was singing. I saw a window open. I guessed that was why I could Len. His singing wasn't that bad. It was actually really good. I actually liked it.

Preston looked annoyed. I, for the first time, noticed how old Preston looked. At most, he looked like he was 19 or 20. I hadn't worried about everyone's ages. I guess that I should've thought about it since the game started. I also noticed Preston was actually not that bad on the eyes.

"Reika!" I knew that voice anywhere. Len saw us from his window and waved.

"Ignore him, Rei," Preston ordered.

"Why, Press?" I inquired. I looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Len! Hey, was that you singing Ievan Polka?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, why?"<p>

"It was really good. That's all."

"Oh, thanks." He smiled.

Preston pulled me inside. You could tell he was annoyed by the expression on his face. I wondered if he heard about my dinner with Len. He looked almost infuriated. He wasn't very pleased. We were still walking toward the kitchen to have another meeting.

"He's up early. I can't talk to Reika alone because of him. He's going to win the game for sure."

"Preston, are you okay?"

He turned around. "Of course, I am."

"Uh huh, sure you are." I smiled at him. He chuckled and looked at me smiling.

We walked through the doorway into the kitchen. Three new characters were at the songwriter's meeting sitting in one row. One was a twenty-something, grey haired man wearing a grey shirt, a black and purple tie, dark denims, and a pair of black shoes. I guessed he wrote for Yowane Haku. The next was a blond haired guy, I'd say about seventeen, wearing black glasses, a yellow polo with a black jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of black Tom's. I guessed he wrote for Akita Neru. The final character was an orange haired man about the same age as the grey haired man with a green polo shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of red Nike's.

I walked over to them. I went up to the boy in black and yellow.

"Hi. I'm Reika. I'm the Kagamines' songwriter."

"Hello. I'm Ryan. As you probably guessed, I write Neru's songs."

Ryan hadn't looked up from his yellow-cased iPhone. I sighed and turned to the gray haired man. He looked up from his seat.

"Hello. I'm Makoto. I write for Yowane Haku, and you don't have to introduce yourself, Ms. Fujihara."

"How do you know who I am?"

"You are a pretty popular subject."

"Oh, I see."

"It's nice to meet you though."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

I took a step toward the orange and green character beside Makoto. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and started shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Toshiaki! You must be Reika Fujihara, the Kagamines' songwriter. Am I right?" He had a huge smile. He seemed like he was full of energy.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Toshiaki. May I guess that you write for Gumi?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

I snickered. "Lucky guess."

Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha walked in. They were smiling. It was oddly out of Mr. Yamaha's nature, and we all noticed it.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Crypton proclaimed.<p>

Pure silence was his only reply. It didn't deter his good mood.

"Let's help Reika with her song 'Honey' as we get ready for her first recording session."

Everyone cheered.

"Ma'am," Mr. Yamaha said, "How about you tell who all will be singing."

"Sure, sir."

I stood up and saw everyone's faces. Well, I could see everyone except Ryan. They were all smiling. Megan, August, and Ginny couldn't hold their excitement. They were bouncing up and down in their seats. Preston had the biggest smile of everyone though. He had a beautiful smile, but it wasn't the time to think about that. I had a song to prepare for.

"Okay, so here are the singers: Meiko, Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Haku, Neru, and an empty space. I couldn't find anyone who would a key that would keep the song at a regular area."

Mr. Yamaha had an idea. "How about Kasane Teto of Utau? She is constantly contacting me. She really wants to be a Vocaloid. It's the perfect opportunity to get rid of her."

"That could work! Thank you, sir." I exclaimed.

"Anytime, ma'am.'

Over the remaining thirty minutes of the meeting. I explained the song bar by bar to the songwriters. Each Vocaloid was going to learn the song one at a time with their own songwriter except for Meiko who was going with the twins and me. Toshiaki and Preston would help me teach for the first time since Gumi or Gakupo weren't in the song.

After a while, we could hear the wake up calls. The songwriters headed toward the dining room. Megan, Ginny, August, and Preston became my escorts. We were still talking about the song. Preston had some questions so I explained it to him.

Someone was already sitting at my little orange and yellow table. I walked over to the figure.

"What's up, Blondie?" I said.

"Hey, beautiful."

I sat down and pulled out my one of my two copies of the song. Len automatically knew.

"Are we getting ready to record?"

"Yes. Wednesday we hit the booth."

"Okay. That's cool."

I pulled out "Discotheque Love". It was almost complete. He started mouthing the words to song. I couldn't help but watch him even though "Discotheque Love" was right in front of me. In my most secret dream, I dreamed about him singing to me. That was when Vocaloid first debuted with the original five though. Since then, my crush on Len had died down. But now it's back, and he likes me back. I didn't plan on him learning those little trivia facts.

* * *

><p>After the first verse, he stopped. He shifted his glance toward me. I looked down at my book, pretending to read. He laughed to himself. Suddenly, he scooted his seat over. He was too close for comfort. His arm was around my waist and he was smiling his devilish grin. He started signing the chorus of "Honey" into my ear.<p>

I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. I couldn't believe how confused I felt. That flirt was getting annoying, but I wasn't telling him to stop either. Why didn't I tell him to stop? I don't want to be in a relationship, but at the same time, Len and Preston had both stolen my heart. Len was almost done with the chorus. It was time to hear a flirty remark.

"Is that how the chorus goes, Reika?"

I went into business mode. "Yes, Len, but you still need work."

"Work?"

"Yes, but that is what practice is for."

He was pouting. I snapped out of business Rei mode and went to flirty Rei mode.

"Aww, look at the poor baby pouting."

He smirked like he was Soul Eater or Grell or something. "The only baby I see is my baby sitting next to me, and she is one beautiful creature."

"Oh, so I'm a creature?" I teased.

We both laughed. Len's seat started moving. Preston had scooted Len's seat back over. It just added to my laughter. Len stopped laughing to mutter some profanity under his breath. Rin sat down. I noticed her, Len, Miku, and every other Vocaloid was wearing the outfit they were famous for.

"Good morning, Len. Hello, Rei."

"Morning, sis."

"Hello, Rin."

"Len, did I see you flirting with this sweet girl?" Rin asked.

Another freaking smirk. "Yeah. Why? Do you want to see it again?"

I put on my poker face. "Len, I can only stand you in small doses. You're like the disgusting medicine no wants to take." I smiled.

"Just admit it. You love me, Reika. There is absolutely nothing wrong with loving me."

"Yeah, you love yourself so much that I don't need to."

Rin was busting a gut laughing at out little fit.

"Len, Reika, please stop." She hysterically said. "You two are going to kill me."

"Okay, fine." Len and I said simultaneously.

"That was weird." We declared concurrently.

"We gotta stop." Our third synchronized thought was yelled.

The three of us were laughing right after that. I abruptly stopped. I pulled out Rin's copy of the song and handed it to her.

"When are we recording?"

"Wednesday."

"Really?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah."<p>

A kitchen staffer walked to our table. She had breakfast and asked us what we wanted to drink and we wanted on our toast. I wanted orange juice and Nutella. Rin got orange juice to, but she wanted orange marmalade for her toast. Len wanted Korean banana milk and strawberry jelly.

While we were eating, it was quiet, so I started working on "Discotheque Love". The person to my left tapped my shoulder.

"So do you have your quota filled?"

"Actually, I'm two songs away, Len."

"No, you're one song away."

Len pulled out "The Doll, Alice".

"I didn't write that. I only fixed it."

"Yeah, it was reborn."

To tell the truth, I had forgotten about the evening I first met Len and fixed the song. If I counted that song, I only had to write a Kagamine duet! Duets weren't my strong point. I can write them, but it takes a bit longer. I'm surprised I wrote "Honey" so fast. I would try my hardest for Rin and Len though. I owed them that.

That day and the day after were all about teaching Meiko, Rin, and Len the song. It was also about getting the music ready. It was all about "Honey". There wasn't even any flirting from Len or Preston. There was basically no free time for me. It was prepping for Wednesday.

Then, the day came. It was time to record the first single for Vocaloid I wrote. I was nervous, but hearing what I had only heard in my head come to life amazed me. Every singer did better than I had imagined, even a certain girl with two magenta twin tails curled to look like drills.

After a short period of time, recording was done. It seemed almost surreal. I was so proud though. I just had to tell Arisu, so I sent her a text message.

"Just got done recording my first single! The vocaloids were amazing! Cant wait for you to hear it! Love and miss you!

:) Rei"

Someone hugged me. It was Teto.

"Len told me you're Reika. Thanks for giving me a part in your song. I've always wanted to sing with Vocaloid. The song was genius by the way!"

"Thank you. You did a great job singing."

"Thanks. I have to go. Gotta get back to my friends at Utau. It was nice to meet you!"

"I can say the same."

Teto ran off and left. She did wave though. She waved as Mr. Crypton came up to me.

"So, do you have any more songs ready?"

"She has two, sir." Len said, creeping up behind me.

* * *

><p>"Two? You know you have a two week deadline for songs, don't you?"<p>

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Okay. You'll work on them next week."

"Okay."

I turned around to leave. Everyone else was already gone. I decided to head to my little yellow and orange house. I just walked there out of habit. I wasn't even thinking. I was numb to the world. Until, I saw two figures in front of my house. By the long twin tails and the bow, I knew it was Miku and Rin. I knew that they would want to talk about the game. I had to get away from them. I turned around and ran. I ran back to the manor. I didn't know where to go.

I ran into someone. It was Len, and he was talking to Preston.

"Oh, Len! I'm so sorry."

"What's the rush?"

"Your sister and Miku are sitting in front of my house waiting for me."

"Oh. I'll talk to you later, Preston. I'm going to get Rin away from Rei's house."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Len was walking toward my house with me. I was getting very curious about something.

"What were you and Preston talking about?"

"You. We were talking about you."

"What about me?"

"Just what we liked about you."

"Oh."

"Most girls would ask about what we like about them."

"I'm not most girls."

"Okay."

We reached my house. Rin and Miku were smiling. Len grabbed my hand. He pushed Rin and Miku to the side, and I unlocked my the door. We walked in and shut the door before those two could open their mouths. Len plopped down on the couch.

"You're through." I was just standing there.

"Thanks."

"Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you push me and Preston away?"

"Is that you two were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to be in a relationship with someone I have to work with."

"Why?"

"It makes things awkward."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"What is the other reason?"<p>

"I don't think I'm ready to date again after my last boyfriend."

"Why?" Len walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"He was the one I told you about the day Mr. Yamaha declared the games beginning."

"Oh. Rei, you know I would never do that to you. You are too wonderful a girl to do that to."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why else would there two guys fighting over you. You're wonderful, Reika. He just couldn't see that."

"Thanks, Len."

Len pulled me into his embrace. I didn't want to fight it. I enjoyed just standing there with him holding me. I swear, you'd think we were magnets. Len whispered something in my ear: "Rei, Miku and Rin are spying on us through your window."

I hated pulling from Len's hold. I walked up to the big bay window where Miku and Rin weren't trying to hide themselves. I shut the curtain and the curtains on every other window. Meanwhile, Len had fallen asleep on my couch. I decided to join him. I lied down right in front of him, the only way two people can sleep on a couch. Within a few minutes, I was out like a light.

I woke up a few hours later. It was almost eleven p.m. Len was still asleep. His arm was around my waist, and my arm was on top of his holding his hand. I went to my room and changed into my flannel pajama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail and went back into the living room. Len was still out. I noticed he actually looked somewhat cute when he sleeps.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to see Rin again.

"Rei, do you think you could come outside for a minute?"

"What's up?" I shut the door behind me.

"I really like someone."

"Who?"

"Preston"

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah."

"I think you two would be so cute together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you don't like him."

"Like a friend, yes. Like the way he likes me, no."

"Could you tell him that? I mean we all know you and len would be amazing together and that he'll win."

"How do you know that?"

"We can see the sparks fly between you two."

"Do you want me to add in that you like him?"

"Yeah, if you want."

* * *

><p>"Most people would say no."<p>

"I'll never tell him."

"Okay, good reasoning."

"Thanks, Rei."

"Anytime, Rin."

After that, Rin left. I now had good reasoning to tell Preston what I had realized. I didn't like him the same way he liked me. He's a good friend, but that's it. I think I'd known for a while I really liked the person asleep on my couch. I now just needed to find a way to tell him what I realized. I didn't know how to break it to him.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head lay on my shoulder.

"What was that about?"

"Rin likes Preston."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"What about you? Who do you like?"

"No one really." I smiled.

"Love you too, honey."

I laughed. Len didn't have to know I liked him. Besides, I had to make a decision first: Do I really want an in job relationship? He called me honey, that's one was new.

* * *

><p>well what did you guys think. i'm actually proud of this. I wonder if you guys could check my poll because I have a few Kagamine duets i might use next chapter or the chapter after that for when Rei writes it and i want my amazing readers to choose<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Gemini

A/N: So originally I had a lot planned for this chapter, but I had 18 pages of chapter before I had even gotten to the party in the title! So I skipped a lot of Len flirting, taking Rei on the town, and a lovey dovey moment between them. Don't worry though! I'll use some of that material in future chapters or post it as a missing chapter on its own and call it…something. Oh well, get ready for some really cheesy, sappy stuff. BTW, Luka beasts in this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Gemini<strong>

We were getting ready for a party Kaito announced out of the blue at breakfast this morning. I had already gone dress shopping with the girls and gotten my hair done in large curls like Shakira in "She Wolf". None of us really talked while doing our final preparations, but then again, there was nothing to say.

I put on the black heels that went well with the yellow, spaghetti-strapped dress with a black sash around my waist tied in a bow on my right side. The others finished getting ready, and we headed out the door toward the manor's ballroom.

"Miku, are you going to dance with Kaito?" Rin asked.

"Hopefully!" She answered. "What about you, Rei? Are you and Len going to be an item tonight?"

"No," I answered coldly.

"Hun, you should just admit you like Len. He makes it pretty evident he likes you though," Luka added.

"I'll tell Len how I feel about him when you admit it to Gakupo."

"Okay, you're on!" she exclaimed as we walked up to the ballroom door.

Len was waiting at the door for me. I saw Luka, Miku, and Rin smirk as they opened the door. I recognized the song playing, "Japanese Banquet Song" by Kaito. Ironic.

"Wow! Rei, you look amazing!" I took note of Len's outfit, a white shirt, yellow tie, black pants, and black shoes. We matched.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

We walked in. The tables were for four.

"Len, how about you and Rei sit with Gakupo and me?" Luka asked. She shot a glance at me when she got to "Gakupo".

"Want to, Rei?"

"Fine with me."

"We'd love to, Luka!" he said to her.

I was starting to realize Luka was serious. I hoped she wouldn't tell the purple samurai how she felt. I had no idea how I would tell how I felt. I felt conflicted. I liked him, but I didn't like him at the same time. How could I tell Len that? I felt so confused about him.

A song I knew well came on. Len grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor where almost everyone was dancing to Rin's "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder"! Megan, Makoto, Ginny, and Ryan were sitting down, talking. August was dancing like a maniac with Miku, Rin, and Gumi. Len was dancing and serenading me. He had me spinning and stepping side to side with our hands entwined. We smiled at each other, and I laughed.

Then, Len pulled me in close, and he leaned his forehead onto mine as the song ended. Our arms were at our sides, but he was still holding my hands. We looked at the DJ's, Yowane Haku and Akita Neru. They both looked great in their gray dresses.

"All right, all guys to middle of the floor. Girls, you're going to want to see this," Haku said as she turned on "Dancing Samurai".

Gakupo, Kaito, and Len were the only guys dancing. They did many different internet meme dances like "Danjo", "Hare Hare Yukai", and "Caramelldansen". Len kept his eyes on me as I stood circled around them with the other girls. He was making faces at me, only adding to my laughter. The song ended soon though.

"All right, girls, your turn!" Neru announced.

Rin, August, Megan, and Teto dragged Ginny and me to the dance floor as they started "Caramelldansen". Ginny and I did it only half-heartedly. We weren't happy about dancing.

"Boys, join in the fun!" Haku proclaimed.

Len was immediately beside me. He pointed out that Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha were dancing more enthusiastically than me. I looked at them. They really were. I pointed it out to Ginny, and we were laughing more than we were dancing. I can say the same for everyone else too. Those two were hilarious! We were sad when it ended though.

"Reika, we have a surprise for you! It was Len's idea." Haku revealed.

"Oh no!" I mumbled.

They started playing a song as Len walked up to me. The song was "Discotheque Love"! I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Len, thank you!"

"How is it?"

"You did an amazing job!"

He pulled me into his clutches, dancing and singing to me. I was smiling and laughing the whole time as Len acted like an idiot or a flirt. It led into "Honey" where Rin and Miku saved me from more Len.

I danced in a group of friends. It felt like when I was at home with my friends at the local discotheque. We were having fun. Len and Kaito pulled Miku and me away from the others. I was dancing with Kaito. Until they switched, and I was dancing with Len again.

"Okay, will our older Vocaloids and our bosses come up? Younger generation, sit down!" Neru declared as she started "Fukkireta" by Kasane Teto! Len tapped my shoulder.

"I didn't think you would be dancing tonight, Rei."

"Well, consider people have dragging me around this whole time."

"Good point." We watched our bosses dance some more. We almost died.

"Alright guys, grab your girl as we get ready for our first slow dance of the night, 'Magnet'," DJ Haku announced.

"Rei, would you like to dance?"

Before I could answer, Len already had me around the waist and my arms around him. My back was to a pink-haired songstress dancing with a purple-haired samurai. Len was singing to me, but I wasn't listening to him. I was listening to Luka as she did something I hoped she wouldn't.

"Gakupo, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…love you."

"I love you too, Luka."

It was official. I now had to tell Len the unknown feeling I had. I started to think about it, but Len interrupted me when he saw the worry on my face.

"What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever it is, don't let it bother you tonight." He smiled sweetly

He started singing to me again. I smiled as he leaned his forehead to meet mine like he did with "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder".

"I have to say, we have some cute couples in this joint," DJ Neru stated, staring at Len and me as she started "Mr. Music".

I headed to my table right beside the dance floor, but Vocaloid's favorite blonde boy stopped me.

"Come on, Rei. Have some fun," he commanded as he pulled me back toward the floor.

He interlaced his fingers with mine as he got me to dance with him again. He smiled at me, and a realization came over me. It made me smile just looking at him. I knew what I realized was true, and you can probably guess it. I'm going to say it anyway. I was in love…with Len. I looked at the boy I would have to tell my realization to thanks to Luka. I smiled.

Miku and Rin called me over as "World's End Dancehall" began. Luka joined us seconds later, and we danced as a big group of friends.

"So, Rei, Luka did it!" Miku stated.

"I know," I replied.

"You seem very calm about it," Luka said.

"So?"

"You have to tell my brother how you feel! Do you even know how you feel about him?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"And how is that?" Miku smirked.

"You'll see."

"You have to tell him tonight at this party," Luka clarified.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him tonight."

"Don't flake out, Rei," Luka reminded me.

"I won't."

"Good." She beamed as the song ended.

"All singers to the floor!" One of the DJ's announced, kicking up "Po Pi Po".

Every singer was dancing. Len made faces at me as he danced, encouraging me to laugh at him. The song is really short though.

"Guys, grab that beautiful girl and dance to 'Cantarella'."

Len had me on the floor waltzing with him in a matter of seconds. As we danced, I noticed the others dancing together. Rin was dancing with Preston, Miku with Kaito, Luka with Gakupo, Akaito with a drunken Meiko, and Megan with Ginny and August. It was a sweet moment. Len started talking to me. We were just having a conversation, but we only heard the music and each other. We were able to stop when "Reverse Rainbow" started Rin came to get all the girls in one big group.

All the girls were partying. The boys did the same. We didn't talk. We just laughed. I turned my head toward the boys. Len was smiling at me. I smiled back, then Rin grabbed my hands, and we did a two person twirl! We laughed as Miku grabbed my hands and did the same.

Our groups faded together, and Len followed Rin's lead. We laughed, and then he twirled me around again. The song changed to "Joker".

"Hey, Rei."

"Yeah, Rin."

"Can you come get something to eat with me?"

"Oh, sure."

It was all ice cream. Someone tickled my side, and I jumped.

"Geez, Rei! Are you ticklish?" Len asked.

"Shut up!"

"Anything good?"

"Only ice cream." Rin answered, still laughing.

"It figures. It is Kaito hosting the party."

"Yeah, so Rei, are you going to get any ice cream?" Rin asked.

"Probably not. I'm not really in the mood for any."

"I'm going to get some," Len declared.

"Banana flavored?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." He smiled smugly.

"Matryoshka" came on and I counted with the vocals. "1, 2, 3, 4" The twins laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Rei," Rin answered.

Len suddenly put ice cream on my nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rei. I'll get the ice cream off your nose if you want."

"No! You'd probably lick it off," I answered as I wiped it off with a napkin.

"Are you psychic?"

"No. I'm just awesome, and you're predictable."

"Am I really?"

"Yes."

He sighed and pouted.

"Romeo and Cinderella" began, and Len and Preston pulled Rin and me onto the floor to dance. Len was smiling. I started to wonder if his smile was because he was with me or if he was having fun…or a combination of both.

More and more songs played, but I still hadn't told Len that I loved him. I would have to tell him sooner or later. I was trying to avoid it, and Luka knew it. I was starting to get nervous.

Then, the last song of the night came on, "Cinderella ~Another Story~" by Rin and Len. Len grabbed my hand. He wanted the last dance.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something's been bothering you, Rei."

"I have to tell you something," I said. I was past the point of no return.

"What?"

"Len Kagamine, you won the game."

"What?"

"I…I love you, Len."

He pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Rei."

We danced until Kaito came on stage. He looked like he'd been beaten. Len and I looked at Meiko. She was really drunk. I noticed Kaito's outfit though, a light blue shirt, an even lighter blue sweater vest, a blue tie, dark blue pants, and black shoes. He looked different without his blue scarf, but he didn't look bad.

"Alright, everybody, let's congratulate Reika on her first two singles being recorded," he announced. Everyone started clapping.

"Alright, I'm gonna hand the mic to Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha."

Kaito jumped off the stage. I ran and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kaito."

"You're welcome, Rei. I hope you had fun because we're doing this again when your one-year anniversary comes."

"Okay."

I turned around, and Len was gone. Luka signaled me to come and sit. Len came back in with a backpack and sat down. He scooted his chair closer to mine. Mr. Crypton had the mic.

"Everyone, Mr. Yamaha and I would like to announce that we have abolished the dating rule, and, Len, we take it you won the game."

"Yes sir," he replied. Our faces turned red.

We looked at each other. He was blushing a deep shade of red, but I guessed I was just as red. We laughed when we saw each other. We got an even deeper red when we saw everyone was watching us.

"Everyone, just relax for the rest of the week. I have a feeling some duos are going to be making some plans. We get back to work Monday. Dismissed," Mr. Yamaha announced.

Everyone got up to leave. The bosses pointed to Preston and me. They had something to say to us. Mr. Yamaha came up to us.

"Listen, Preston, we're glad for you and Rin just like for you and Len, Rei, but you two can't start slipping just because of that. You have to keep up your professionalism. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, you're dismissed."

Len picked up his backpack, grabbed my hand, and started running for the door. As we ran, I tried to get my heels off. I wasn't about to run in heels. We ran through the yard toward my house. Something came to my head. A new song was wanting to be written.

"Rei, you may want to get into some jeans."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you stargazing."

"Umm, okay."

"Don't worry I had been planning this since this morning."

An hour later, I was a shirt from my volunteer summer camp job, a pair of jeans, and my favorite yellow Converses. I was leaning on a tree beside Len. We were sitting on a blanket looking at the stars, and I humming an unwritten song.

"Rei, there is my favorite constellation!" He pointed toward Gemini. "The first time I went stargazing, my dad pointed out Gemini and told me and Rin that we'll always be close like the twins in the constellation."

I suddenly got the song. I grabbed my pencil and sheet music and wrote my first Rin/Len duet, "Gemini". Len giggled.

"What?" I asked as I wrote extremely fast.

"You can get an idea from anything, can't you?"

"Pretty much. Hey, can you rap?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Okay."

Len sat up and starting reading what I had. I hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"Helping me with the song."

"I don't really see how I helped."

"You told me about your dad and Gemini, and I got an idea from that."

"Oh. Glad I could help."

I flew through writing. I usually do though. After fifteen more minutes, I was finished. I had my quota filled. I leaned back on the tree with Len. He put his arm around me and we looked at the stars. This was probably the best day ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, so now Rei and Len are a thing! I really didn't plan for that. It just kinda happened. Oh well! I like it. I've already started next chapter…or at least I have a few ideas for it. Tell me what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8: To The Beach!

A/N: So yeah I couldn't get myself in gear, so I did what I always do when I can't get myself to write. I listened to Vocaloid! I found an amazing song that became the basis for my super cliché chapter! Yep, Vocaloid + Beach = This Chapter! The song for the chapter is "Have You All to Myself! Summer Girl" by Tensoh Airly (Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, and Len). Enjoy this clichéd composition I call a chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 To The Beach<strong>

I was headed to the beach with Len, Miku, and the others to a private beach. I planned on staying on home and getting ready for Arisu and Takara's party the next day, but Len suckered me into it.

"C'mon, Rei. Smile. We're going to the beach!" Miku yelled.

"What's so big about the beach?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever been?" Len asked.

"Yeah, I usually go to the beach for my birthday year with my family, Arisu, Takara, and Chou."

"That reminds me, Rei. When is your birthday?" Len asked.

"You don't know your own girlfriend's birthday?" Kaito asked, turning in his seat to face us.

"You don't know it either. It's August 20th," I told Len.

"Rei! That's next Saturday! How old will you be?" Miku screamed as she turned in her seat beside Kaito.

"I'll be sixteen," I said calmly.

Rin came over the back of my seat. "Really? We have to do something special for you! You only turn sixteen once!"

"Like what?" Kaito and Miku asked.

"I know what I'm doing," Len declared.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out on a date!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, confused as heck.

"Yeah, you and me on a date for your sweet sixteen!" He smiled.

"And what if I say 'no'?" I smirked.

He gasped. "You wouldn't!" he said in a joking tone.

"You're right. I wouldn't. I would really like that, Len."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! I would love to go on a date with you."

"Alright."

A group "Aww" broke us from our conversation. I had forgotten Miku, Rin, Kaito, Preston, Luka, August, Gakupo, Megan, and Ginny were around us, and that the first three mentioned loved listening to our conversations.

"So, Len, got any ideas where you're going to take her?" Kaito asked.

"I'll think about that later. Today, I just want to spend the day with my girl at the beach," he said, pulling me close.

I wasn't paying attention. I was looking out the window at the beach. It was the same beach I spend my birthday at every year. I saw my parent's timeshare in the distance. Usually, I would be there be now. Ari, Chou, and Tak would come after Ari and Tak's birthdays. I wondered if my parents were there.

"We're here!" August screamed. The others cheered.

"Rei, have you been here before?" Preston asked.

"Yeah, actually we drove by my family's timeshare."

"Your family has a timeshare here?" Len asked.

"Yeah, we'd be there by now."

"We should see if your parents are here. I still need to meet them. Everyone else did," Len said.

I pulled out my red matrix and dialed my mom's number.

"Reika?" My mom asked when she picked up.

"Hi mom!"

"Aren't you working?"

"No. All of us are on a break for the weekend. We're at the beach. Are you guys at the timeshare?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I may visit you guys later, and I'll be bringing someone with me."

"Who?"

"Someone you need to meet."

"Is it Len? Rin told us you two were a thing. We'd love to meet him."

"Well, speak of the devil; he's trying to get me off the bus, so I'm going to get off here. I'll see you later, mom."

"Okay, bye, honey.

"Bye."

We all got off the bus and saw the beach with it's yellowish brown sand and bright blue water. I inhaled the familiar smell of salt water. I felt almost at home.

"C'mon, Rei! We're going to go get our swimsuits on," Megan, Rin, and Ginny yelled.

"I put mine on under my clothes."

"Yeah, I did too," Luka and Miku said almost simultaneously.

"We'll go with you," Meiko and Gumi said.

"Thank you," Rin said.

Len, Gakupo, Kaito, and Akaito were running to the water, taking off their shirts and screaming. Luka, Miku, and I laughed as they yelled about the water being cold.

"Let's show them up," Luka smirked.

"Yeah!" Miku yelled.

"This is going to be good," I laughed.

We all took off our outfits to reveal the swimsuits we had underneath. Luka had a pink monokini, Miku had a turquoise bikini with white polka dots, and I had an orange bikini with yellow linking and yellow board shorts.

The boys were standing where the water came up to their ankles. We ran right past them to where the water was at our waists.

"What's wrong, boys? Is it too cold?" Luka teased.

"Shut up, Luka!" Gakupo yelled.

"Can't you guys take it?" I answered.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Gakupo yelled.

"You told Luka to shut up. Las time I checked, I'm Reika."

"Len, go get you girlfriend."

"What's he going to do?" Miku teased.

"Okay, Gakupo. I'm on it," Len said.

He was mumbling about the cold as he walked over.

"Aww, Len, is it too cold for you?" Miku picked.

"Yeah, Len, I think you should go sit on the sand where it's warm," I added.

He started running. Within seconds, he had picked me up and fallen on his back into the water, taking me with him. We were both underwater. His hands were on my waist. He wouldn't surface, and I was running out of breath. I pointed up. He got that signal, and we surfaced.

"Are you trying to kill me, Len?"

"No, I would never."

"I swear. I was about to need CPR."

"That would've been fine with me. I would've administered it to you."

"Of course, you would've," I sighed.

"By the way, is the water cold, Len?"

"Yes, Im going to the shallower water."

"It's a shame we're handling it better that you," Luka teased. She said it loud enough so Gakupo and Kaito could hear us.

"Oh, Luka." Gakupo and Akaito had snuck up on her and threw in the water.

Kaito did it to Miku while she paying attention to Luka, and Len did the same to me. I had Len's hand and drug him under with me. We surfaced immediately.

"Len, you're going to pay for that," I teased.

"What are you going to do?"

I started chasing him. Luka and Miku were chasing Gakupo and Kaito. Len was getting closer and closer to shore. He stopped, turned, caught me, and spun around.

"You suck," I laughed.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Kaito and Gakupo had turned the tables on Miku and Luka. They were now chasing the girls, and the distance between them was closing. Kaito soon had Miku bridal style, and Luka was running closer to shore. She took a sharp turn, and Gakupo fell face first into the shallow water. Rin had pulled out a camera during all of this. She had probably taken pictures of me in Len's arms. I was positive of that.

My feet were off the ground. Len had picked me up and set me down where the water was at his waist. I was in his lap. Kaito was carrying Miku to her towel, and Luka and Gakupo were sitting with Meiko. Gumi, Megan, Ginny, Rin, Preston, and August were looking for small fish that August called "fishy babies". I was laughing at August.

"Come here, fishy babies! I love you!" She yelled as she jumped face first into the water. "Aww, where are my fishy babies?" she pouted. Len joined in my laughter.

I put my arms around Len and leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and leaned his head on mine. He sighed, and I shut my eyes. We just listened to the ocean and the others around us. Miku was the first person I heard.

"Aww, look at Len and Rei. That is too cute."

"Yeah, it is cute. Rin, do you have you camera?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to take a picture of? Oh, that's too cute." I heard the camera click.

"Rin, did you get it?" Miku asked.

"Yes, I got it. I'm definitely going to show Mr. Crypton and Mr. Yamaha."

Len laughed. We were listening to the same thing.

"They are so cute together!" Miku cooed.

"Yeah. You don't see a lot of couples so right for each other," Luka said.

"Yeah, Len and Rei are one of a kind," Gakupo agreed. I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Should we invite them to join out volleyball game?" Meiko asked.

"Yes, you should!" Len yelled.

"How long have you been listening?" Kaito asked, embarrassed.

Everyone was suddenly quiet. Len and I were laughing. We had heard the whole thing, and they had no clue of it. We had ninja ears.

"Since we sat down." I yelled.

"Well, do you want to play?" Rin asked.

"Yeah!" Len and I yelled! We stood up and ran over.

"It's girls versus boys," Miku informed.

"Oh, I like this game already," Len said, smirking at me.

"Let's make this interesting," Preston declared.

"We're listening," Gumi said.

"If we win, you have to do as we for the rest of day as long as it's within reason. One girl assigned to one boy sound fair?" Preston asked.

"It does to me," Rin said.

"So, what if you win?" Kaito asked.

"A role reversal of what Preston said," Luka decided.

"Okay. Let's play!" Len declared.

The boys won. No matter how much I dove or Luka and Rin hit the ball, we lost.

"Okay, it's time to assign the girls. Makoto, what girl do you want?" Preston smiled victoriously.

"I'll go with Gumi," he answered.

"Akaito?" Preston asked.

"Meiko," He said smiling.

"Kaito?"

"Miku," he said, looking at her sweetly.

"Gakupo?" Preston inquired.

"Well, my songwriting friend, I choose Luka."

"Len, we know you're going to choose Reika," Preston laughed.

"Yeah." Len smirked at me.

"So," Preston started, maniacally, "I have Rin." He laughed devilishly. Rin hid behind me.

"Save me, Rei."

"I'm sorry, Rin. I can't. You said it was fair."

Preston grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her to his towel. Len tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"Go get your clothes and shoes on. I'm taking you the boardwalk then we're stopping by your family's timeshare."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm warning you though. There will be fans who will be staring."

"Okay. I'm guessing this is a volleyball victory command, and I have no choice."

"You really don't.

I went over to my towel and put on my brown flip flops and yellow sundress. My hair went up in a bun, and within five minutes, Len and I were on the boardwalk. Len was right. People kept staring, but he kept me distracted with his flirting. Then we heard music that sounded as if we were in Jamaica. The band playing was at a gazebo in a large park.

"Would you like to dance?" Len asked.

"Of course, I would."

Len would usually smile when we danced together, but he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Len?"

"Paparazzi. They're here."

"Just forget about it."

"They'll give you one heck of a time, Rei."

"I don't care."

"Rei, I have an interview with Chihiro Takudome in a few days. I want to publicly announce that I'm dating you on the show. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, If that's what you want. It's alright with me. As long as I'm with you, I won't mind."

He dragged me down the boardwalk to the Ferris wheel. Within seconds, he had our tickets and we were sitting in one of the seats.

"I'm sorry about that, Rei. I didn't want paparazzi bothering for what I'm about to do."

"And what's that?" I asked. I could already guess though.

"Wait until we get to the top."

"The giant wheel stopped when we reached the top. He pulled me in for what I guessed. He kissed me for the fourth time. I realized that the only time I tried to fight out of his grasp when he kissed me was the first time he did. I've always melted around Len for some reason. I'm glad I didn't though. Who knows what today would be like if I did?

"Thanks, Rei."

"For what?"

"For being amazing."

"Now's your chance to hold me close." I said softly.

"I'm scared of heights, and we're on a Ferris wheel."

He pulled me in close. "How's that?" he asked, smiling.

"Perfect," I said, grabbing his other hand.

"I love you, Rei."

"I love you too, Len."

We were almost at the bottom. Len still wanted to meet my parents. I called my mom as we got off the ride.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Rei. Everything is ready for if you come over."

"You're psychic. We were just heading over. See you in like five minutes."

"Okay."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, dear."

Len smiled at me. "Rei, how did you know I was about to ask that?"

"ESP is a family trait," I joked.

"So you and…" he started

"…my mom have it," I finished.

He laughed. "You really are psychic."

"I wish."

A few minutes later, we were standing in front of my family's timeshare. I was getting nervous. I haven't seen my parents since my first day at Crypton Manor. Since then, Len had kissed me four times, I had become the prize of game, wrote all four of my singles, and told Len I love him. A lot happened in almost a week. Len grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Don't be nervous, Rei. They're your family."

"Yeah." I knocked on the door. My dad answered.

"Pumpkin!" he yelled.

"Daddy!" I hugged him.

Len smiled. My dad looked at him.

"Hello, sir. I'm Len Kagamine. I…um…work with your daughter."

"Rin told them," I said flatly.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, geez, she just took the surprise out of that."

"Young man," my dad started. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Arata Fujihara. Come in!" My dad surprised Len and me with his friendly behavior.

"Daddy, I missed it here."

"Well, dear, you're used to coming here for two weeks every year."

"So true."

"Reika! Len!" My mom yelled. She sounded so happy to see us.

"Mom!" I yelled, running to hug her.

"Come join in the hug, Len." My mom said sweetly. He walked slowly over.

"Len, I'm not going to bite."

"Mom, don't force him into something he doesn't want to do. If he feels as awkward as I do, I don't blame him." Len smiled.

"Oh, that's right. I'm so sorry, Len. Rin told us so much about you, so it feels like we've known you for a long time," My mom explained. She stuck her hand out. Len took a hold of it and shook hands with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said politely.

"I can say the same for you, Len. I'm Midori Fujihara," My mom replied. "Now, Rei, why would Len feel awkward?"

"Think about it, Mom."

"Oh, you mean how he hated and wanted nothing to do with you the first day, then he fell for you the next day, we never met him, and now, you two are dating," my mom guessed.

Len looked worried.

"Don't worry. We don't hate you for it," My dad explained, putting his hand on Len's shoulder and smiling. "Actually, Rin told us Rei is very happy with you. We've seen pictures she's emailed us, and my daughter looks happier than she's ever been. Thank you, Len." Len's expression lightened up.

"Well, sir, to the truth. I actually wasn't happy at all before I met your daughter. She was so nice to me, and she is best thing to happen to me," he said, looking at me with his sincere smile.

I never realized how happy Len was. I knew he was happy, but he said I was the best thing to happen to him. I melted again. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"You two are so cute together," My mom said. My face turned red, but Len looked at me.

"Should I tell them about what I asked you?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I think you should. I think they need to know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fujihara."

"Yes, Len?"

"I plan on publicly announcing that I'm dating your daughter. I don't want to have to keep it secret."

"Len, sweetie, if that's what you want, go ahead," My mom said.

"Does Rei agree with it?" My dad asked.

"I said that as long as I get to be with him, I don't mind."

"Well, it's fine with me then."

My mom dragged me to kitchen, leaving Len with dad. I had a feeling Dad was going to give Len a little talk.

"Rei, help me set the table."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you really happy with him, Rei?"

"Yes, I am."

"He hasn't tried anything has he?"

"No, he hasn't. He's not that kind of guy."

"How are you going to deal with the paparazzi?"

"The same way I dealt with my bullies for five years, ignore them."

"Rei, that can't be enough. I don't think you should be with him. I think you should just be friends." I stopped in my place.

"Mom, I love Len. Being with him is probably the best thing to happen to me! He makes me so happy. Forget about all the celebrity issues for a minute. Just think about if he wasn't a Vocaloid. Would you have let me be with him then?"

"Yes, I would've. He really is a gentleman."

"Then, why try to keep me away from him. He's still the same guy. He's just pretty well known."

My mom pointed behind me. I turned around. Len was right behind me. He was shocked.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"I heard everything from after 'Rei, that can't be enough.'," he answered. I looked at my mom, who was turning red in the face.

"Oh," I murmured.

He held my face, making look right into his stunning cerulean eyes. He smiled and pulled me in close. This time he hugged me. He one arm around me, and his other hand was on the back of head. My arms were wrapped around him. He leaned his head on mine.

"Rei, we're you embarrassed by that?"

"Maybe." My face turned red, and my heartbeat sped up.

"Don't be. You just made my evening."

"Len, are you scared to kiss me in front of my parents?" I whispered. I didn't want my parents to hear that.

"Maybe." I heard his heart speed up. Him being taller than me has its perks.

"I don't blame you," I said. He laughed.

"Reika, Len, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't in my place," My mom said.

Len and I pulled apart. "Yeah, it really wasn't," I said coldly.

"I just worried about you, honey. The last boyfriend you had got another girl pregnant while he was dating you, then we found out he had been dating a week longer than you. You two had been dating only a week when you found out." I turned my head away, looking down.

"Rei, is that the truth?" Len asked.

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell me the whole story."

"I told you what would help you when you found out about Emily."

"Wait, who's Emily?" My dad asked.

"A girl who played me. She's getting married soon. She recently became part of the teen mom list," Len explained.

My parents looked at each other.

"Maybe you two are better for each other than we thought," my mom said. "So, Rei, is he going to the party tomorrow?"

"What party?" Len asked.

"Two of my friends from before Vocaloid life are having their sweet sixteen party, and you're not going."

"I am now."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?"

"My friends are obsessed with you!"

"What did they say when you told them you were going to write songs for Rin and me?"

"I just told them I was writing for Vocaloid."

"Well, don't you think you should tell them the truth? Don't they at least deserve that?"

"Yeah. They do. I guess you just suckered me into taking you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I did."

I sighed. Len was now going to meet my friends. I didn't want to tell them I was dating him either, but Len was right. I had to be honest with them. Chou and Arisu are obsessed with Len, and Takara thinks he's a shota. I wasn't ready for it, but Arisu, Chou, and Takara were about to meet my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: The fishy babies part happened in real life. So that's a true story! Anyway, what did you guys think. Yes, it probably sucks, but I couldn't motivate myself to write. I have recently gotten into Hetalia. I love it. I see a fanfic in the future! lol Anyway, writing Songwriter chapters is getting hard, but I'll get it sooner or later. Ideas would be nice since I'm getting L-A-Z-Y!


	9. Chapter 9: Discotheque Love

A/N: I wrote this chapter really fast, but as always typing it up is a pain in the butt! I mean it's the one thing I hate about this. It's worth it though. If it means people can read it, then I'll do it any day. Thanks for the reviews and adding me to alerts, guys. You have no clue how much it means to me. You people are the reason I haven't just dropped this. Thanks. Now time for the thing I know you really wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Discotheque Love<strong>

It was the day of Arisu and Takara's party. I was nervous as I could be. I hadn't told them anything about my new job except that I was going to write for Vocaloid. Now, I had to tell them I was dating the reason for my job. I was thinking about that when Arisu called me.

"Hey, Rei! I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I don't shoot people, but I'll ask my question. Why is there a picture of you dancing with Len Kagamine online?"

"I'll explain tonight."

"Are you bringing him with you?"

"Yes, so you, Chou, and Takara must act like you have some sense."

"OMG! Don't worry! I'll act like I have some sense, but I won't tell Chou and Takara."

"Thank you for one half of that."

"I expect full stories from you, him, or both though."

"Saw that one coming."

"Oh, Rei, forgot to tell you. The Vocaloid-themed party is casual."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go. Len is coming. Love you. Bye."

"Ooh. Love you too, Rei. Bye."

My amazing boyfriend walked in. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Len?"

"Sweetheart, I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Well, I'm conflicted. I'm happy to be caught with you, but I'm not at the same time," he said, plopping down on the couch.

"Why are you happy about it?" I asked, sitting down beside him and holding his hand in both of mine.  
>"Well, it feels good to know you're not a secret to the world, and I know Chihiro Takudome will ask me about the pictures of you." He laid his head on my lap, and I began to pet his head.<p>

"What makes you so unhappy about it?"

"I don't want paparazzi and fans bothering you."

"Len, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I dealt with harassment my whole time at public school."

"It's a bit different that that."

"Ignoring them isn't. I got pretty good at ignoring people," I laughed.

"Rei, I…" I didn't let him finish.

"Len, I will put with it all if it means I get to be with you." He sat up.

"You would?"

"Even if everyone in the world were paparazzi." He hugged me. "Len, are you sure you want to meet my friends."

"Hey, you met mine. It's time I met yours."

"Well, okay."

I went to my room and started getting ready. I pulled out a grey wife beater, a black long sleeved over shirt with four pockets, black boots made to look like sneakers but with three buckles on the side for the straps that replaced laces. I straightened my hair, did my make the usual way, folded up my sleeves to my elbows, and slipped on two bracelets, one pink and one black.

Len, who now kept some of his stuff in the guest room across the hall, had already fixed his hair in its usual way. He was making a lot of noise.

"Rei, have you seen my white hoodie I left here?"

"The sweatshirt or the shirt with a hood?"

"The shirt."

"Check your dresser."

"Found it! Thanks, Rei!"

"You're welcome."

I heard him fall, then yell something about being okay. I giggled and knocked on the door.

"Len, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't need a doctor, do you?" I joked.

"Ha ha! Funny, Rei." He said sarcastically.

I laughed at him then walked into the living room. I turned on the TV to a music video channel. Ironically, "Borderlands" by he who fell was playing. I guessed it was based off the video game that everyone was obsessed a few years ago.

Awhile later, Len came in. He looked good in the white hooded shirt he was looking for, a gray hooded cover, dark brown pants, and black shoes. On his wrists, he had a navy blue cuff.

"So, when are we leaving out?"

"How long does it take to get to Raidin's Discotheque?"

"Twenty minutes tops."

"The party doesn't start another hour. We've got enough time."

"For what?"

"Eating. Ari's mom can't cook to save their lives. I'm doing you a favor."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes. I've spent many sleepovers hungry at Ari's house."

I pulled out a few random things and made dinner. I can't cook, but Len apparently liked it. He was finished in seven minutes and then got seconds. After we ate, we carried a box in our arms. I carried one box, and Len carried another. They were the presents I was going to give to Arisu and Takara. I looked up at Len. He looked very nervous.

"Len, you don't have to come."

"How will I know if you told them?"

"Ari called me about the pictures paparazzi took yesterday. I'd have to tell her the truth now anyway."

"I'm still going."

I sighed in defeat. "Why are the stubborn guys the cutest?" He smiled at that remark.

We climbed into the black limo with a yellow top. We buckled up, and my phone vibrated. It was a text from Rin.

"Rei! Where r u goin?"

"2 of my frenz r havin a 16th bday party."

"y does len need to go?"

"idk i've tried 2 tlk him outta it."

"k have fun."

Len's phone rang. He started typing. I'm sure he got a message from Rin. He powered off his phone and put it in his pocket. We said nothing in an awkwardly quiet car ride.

It was quiet until "Kaga PIYO!" came on the radio. My Len was back! He started singing to me. I joined in though. I sang all of Rin's parts, and Len sang his. We smiled as the chorus and its harmony began. It was the first time I had ever sung with him. We were nothing but smiles as it continued. Verses, choruses, and "piyo" after "piyo" passed. When it ended, Len scooted closer to me and put his on my shoulders.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't."

"You sang that song better than Rin."

"No, I didn't."

He slid his arm down to my waist and pulled closer to him. This always annoys me. I may be "his girl", but I need my space. He just stared at me. The sweetest smile was on his face

"What?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because, you're so beautiful, Rei."

"Do you need your eyes checked?"

He unfastened my belt, wrapped his other arm around me, slid me onto his lap, and fastened his seatbelt around us.

"Darn you," I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you smiling, Rei?"

"Because, you're the most amazing guy ever."

"Ah, giving me a taste of my own medicine, I see?"

"Yes."

"I like it."

"Don't get addicted." We laughed.

The driver slid the little screen open with one hand. His eyes were dead on the road. "We are two minutes from the discotheque." He smiled. "By the way, you two sound amazing singing together." My face turned red.

"Thank you," Len smiled.

Len unfastened the seat belt and let me off his lap. We got the gift off the floor in corner. As I saw the sign above the building we'd be entering, I got nervous. We got out and headed toward the bouncer. A sound stopped us. A car was pulling in, a black limo with a sea green top. A white bow came out. "Thanks, Miku."

"Can you get home on your own?"

"Yeah." Len's face turned red.

"Rin, what're you doing here?"

"I thought Rei might want me to be here."

"Why would you think that?"

"If you two start feeling too awkward or embarrassed to explain something, I'll explain it."

"So you're here for if we begin to feel embarrassed or awkward?" I asked.

"Exactly," she said triumphantly.

"I must admit, it sounds like a good idea, Len," I sighed.

"Yeah, come on, Rin."

The bouncer looked at me. "Name?"

"Reika Fujihara. I'm here for the birthday party." He looked at his list and then at Len and Rin.

"Are they with you?"

"Yes."

"Go on in."

"Arigatou," I smiled.

I walked in to hear a familiar tune, "Honey". The discotheque was empty except for the DJ, three girls I knew well, and their parents. I took the presents to the table with two four boxes on it. Mine made six.

"Reika!" Three girls yelled as they glomped me.

"Going down!" I yelled as the three piled on me.

We stood up, and I tried to catch my breath. Len ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Rei, did you bring Len and Rin Kagamine with you?" Chou asked.

Chou is short girl with OCD. She has a very earthy color pallete for her wardrobe that goes well with her short, brown hair.

"Um…yeah, I did. They are the Vocaloids I write for."

Arisu stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Arisu Watanabe, but my friends call me 'Ari'. And, this is Takara Miyazaki. It's great to meet'cha."

Arisu is a friendly girl known for always wearing dresses, her long blonde hair, and her sweet nature. She was the first person to be nice to me in public school. Takara has always been by her side. She is very beautiful behind her black glasses, but she is very quiet and always has book. She's still an amazing friend.

Len and Rin smiled. "Hi, I'm Len Kagamine, and this is my sister, Rin." He shook Ari's hand. Rin followed.

"So, Rei, what's up with the pictures of you and blondie here?" Arisu asked.

Len and I were petrified. We just stood there.

"Len and Rei are dating," Rin explained. I was glad she came.

"What!" Chou and Takara yelled.

"You're dating a shota?" Takara asked.

"Len isn't shota," I coldly answered.

"Okay, whatever you say."

I zoned out as Ari, Chou, and Tak asked Len and Rin a few questions. I pulled out my songwriting notebook from the bag I always carry. I started writing right away.

_And I just found I'm addicted to you. _

_I love the way you feel turn me on._

My four friends and my boyfriend smiled.

"How often does this happen?" Chou asked the twins.

"Pretty often," Len answered.

"Good, she hasn't lost her edge," Tak smiled. I put my notebook back in my bag.

"I'll finish later."

The five gasped. "Rei, are you okay?" Chou asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah, Chou, I'm fine." Ari got in my face.

"Are you sure? You never just stop in the middle of a song!" She yelled.

"I'm here to celebrate two special people's birthdays. I won't be writing during it."

Len and I looked at each other as song special to us began, "Cinderella ~Another Story~". We smiled.

"Rei, listen."

"I know," I said, as he held me close.

Ari looked at Rin. "Can you fill us in?"

Rin told the three the whole story. Len sang to me as the song went on, but it ended with my friends freaking out and telling the DJ to pause the song. "Cendrillon" was going to begin.

"Rei, you have to sing again!" the three yelled.

"Please, you did an amazing job with this in choir," Ari pleaded.

"Yeah. She sounded amazing with Justin," Tak stated.

"Who's Justin?" Rin asked.

"Justin was my duet partner when our choir covered this song," I explained.

"So you do sing." Len said.

"I did sing. That was the past. Now, I focus on writing."

"Would you sing if I sang with you?"

"Don't confuse the lyrics with the lyrics from 'Adolescence'," I sighed.

"Raidin, re-start it!" Ari yelled.

The song began. Ari did the beginning part because the notes were too high for me, but when the first verse began it was all me…and Hatsune Miku's vocals. I hadn't sung the song in a while, but I remembered the lyrics.

The chorus began with its harmonies. The four girls mouths hung open. The limo driver had told us that Len and I sound great together. I didn't think we sounded that good together. Len smiled when he saw them. He grabbed my waist and started spinning me around. He stopped spinning at the bridge. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I was just waiting for him to plant one on me, but he didn't. The performance dragged on for me, but then again, anything does when you do it just to get people to shut up. I was glad when it finally ended.

"Rei, you sounded better than ever!" Chou exclaimed.

"You really do," Takara smiled.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Rin yelled.

"You and Len sound amazing together! This puts your performance with Justin to shame!" Ari smiled.

Len looked down at the annoyed me in his arms. "You never cease to amaze me," he smiled.

"Shut up," I whined, looking down to hide my reddening face.

"And, here I thought you were tsundere, Rei," Ari smiled.

"I'm not tsundere."

"Well, no duh! You wouldn't have said you were in love if you were." I laughed at her statement.

Ari and Tak's mom came out with a cake of seven colors: green, blue, yellow, orange, pink, purple, and red. As I expected, it was a strawberry cake. I smiled at the fact that certain things never change.

"Hey, Ari, Tak! Are Chou and I the only ones you invited?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ari answered.

"What about dance team?"

"The team broke up a few days after you left," Tak replied.

"You dance too?" Len asked.

"Yeah, she was amazing!" Chou announced.

"Why was this not mentioned?" Len asked.

"You never asked. You didn't think the only thing I good for was songwriting, did you?"

"No," he pouted. I laughed at that.

"So, Rei, are you still coming home for your birthday?" Chou asked.

"I asked my boss yesterday, and he said I can. But, I'm not sure I want to."

"Why?" Arisu asked.

"I visited my parents yesterday, and my mom totally grilled me about Len. She was saying stuff like 'I don't think you should date him.' and 'does he really make you happy?' I went off on her."

"Oh, that's terrible," Tak sighed.

"Her dad did the same thing. He kept asking if I only wanted her for one thing. I went off on him," Len said.

"What did you tell him?" Ari asked.

"I told him 'Your daughter is one of a kind. I would never play like both of us were. I love your daughter because even after I almost hit her, she showed me all the kindness in the world. She's a beautiful person inside and out, and I feel lucky to even know her.'," Len explained.

"I might not even go home this year," I said.

Rin got an idea. "I'll throw you a party for your birthday!"

"What?" Len and I asked.

"Yeah. Saturday, I'll throw you a party! Your parents don't know if you'll be able to go home. We'll say you can't because we're throwing you a party."

"Rin, that's genius!" I screamed.

"You'll invite us, won't you?" Chou asked.

"Of course, we would!" Rin smiled.

"I'm sure the others would love you," Len smiled.

A song broke that conversation.

"Oh, I love this song!" Ari yelled as "Discotheque Love" began. Len and I busted out laughing.

"What?" Ari asked.

"I wrote this song, ari," I smiled.

"Get out!" she smiled.

Len grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the dancefloor. I smiled as memories from Kaito's party flooded my mind. Ari pulled me away from my smiling boyfriend to my smiling friends.

"Presents!" Tak's mom yelled.

Ari and Tak opened the presents from each other, then the presents from Chou, then the presents from me. Tak opened her box to find two books she had wanted for a while. Her face beamed when saw them. Arisu opened her box to find a handmade scrapbook. She opened to the first page. I already had it decorated.

It had pictures of four of us from over the years. One picture stood out though. It was picture of Rin, Len, and me. The day I got that wonderful shot, I wanted a picture of Rin and me. I grabbed the camera, asked Rin to get in camera view, and smile. Len jumped in and almost pushing onto the floor, but it turned into a good shot of the three of us. Beside it, I wrote "New Friends". She smiled as she showed Chou and Tak. The four of us had another group hug. We opened up the circle to the twins.

"C'mon, Rin! You too, Len!" Tak yelled. I smiled and nodded.

My two groups of friends finally began to merge. It made me really happy as I saw Len and Rin smiling and talking to Arisu, Chou, and Takara. They were getting along. It made me happy to see that. I was officially one happy girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter, I already have the idea of doing it from Len's point of view in honor of my tenth chapter! I really can't wait to see how it turns out! We'll all see a new Vocaloid and a Voca-Boy Band! Disclaimer: I own none of the songs mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10: Through Len's Eyes

A/N: Ha! Ha! Ha! Dude, listen to me in my total author's voice! I did it. This chapter was actually a challenge for me! It's in Len's POV (hence the title)! Oh well, yay! 10 chapters! I'm so proud of myself. I didn't think I would get this far, but I did! Normal Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Through Len's Eyes<strong>

I woke up on my girlfriend's couch where I fell asleep the night before. Usually, she falls asleep with me, but she was at the kitchen table with a pencil in her hand and her songwriting notebook was beside her. Her long brown hair covered her face. I tapped her shoulder reluctantly.

"Rei, what time did you finally fall asleep?" She sat up.

"Len, you know I don't check the time when I write," she said in a perky voice that made her sound fully awake.

"So, what's it about?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just know I related to it this time."

I grabbed the notebook that was lying in the table. She called it "Juvenile". As I read it, I realized she wrote about the first few days she spent here with my flirting. It was really a good song. It was catchy, and it had a good beat. It had me hooked. I looked at the time. I had twenty minutes to be in Mr. Crypton's office for a special meeting.

"Rei, can I use your shower?" I asked. I didn't want to smell like yesterday's sweat.

"I don't care. Go ahead."

"Thanks!" I went to what was her guest room, grabbed my clothes for the day, and went to the bathroom to shower.

I took my shower, put on my clothes, and went to the kitchen to tell my girl I'd see her later. She was putting a cup in the sink. I wrapped my arm around her small waist.

"Babe, I have to go."

"Okay. See you later?"

"Yeah." I kissed her softly then ran out the door.

I ran into the newly remodeled meeting room. Kaito, Gakupo, and the newest Vocaloid, Kiyoteru, were sitting at the long table. Our bosses weren't there yet.

"Len, where were you? I called your room, but you weren't there!" Kaito asked worriedly.

"I was at Rei's," I answered, sitting down in the chair with my name on it.

"What were doing at Rei's?" Gakupo asked. He sounded as if it were a scandal.

"I was talking to her last night, and I fell asleep on her couch."

"Did she fall asleep too?" Kaito asked.

"She stayed up a little while longer songwriting."

"She writes some amazing songs. They're so different from a lot of others," Gakupo said.

"Hello, Len. I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama. It's a pleasure to meet you," the dark haired, glasses wearing Vocaloid smiled, sticking out his hand.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you too, Kiyoteru. Do you mind if I just call you 'Kiyo'?" I smiled, shaking his hand.

"No, I don't mind at all," he said politely.

"Hello, guys," Mr. Crypton yelled, getting a kick out of scaring us.

"Where's Mr. Yamaha?" Kaito asked.

"He went home," Mr. Crypton began. "Today, I'm going to tell you about our new project involving the four of you, Project Tensoh."

"What's Project Tensoh?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I'm guessing it's a boy band since you brought VanaN'Ice in," Gakupo guessed.

"Yes, Gakupo, you are correct. Tensoh Airly is another Vocaloid boy band. Now, we have four people who will be just as important as you guys," Our boss smiled.

The door opened, and the four people came in one at a time. Preston sat down beside Gakupo. Kiyo's songwriter sat beside him. Megan sat neat Kaito, and beside me sat Reika. I had no idea she was on the project so seeing her was a huge surprise. She looked amazing in her white short sleeved shirt with its yellow and black polka dots, her yellow shorts that came a bit short of reaching her fingertips, and her brown strappy sandals. Her long, straightened brown locks were accented by a pearl headband. As always, she stole the spotlight.

"Songwriters, I believe you each have a song. Preston, what is yours called?" Mr. Crypton asked.

"It's called 'Borderline and Innocent', sir."

"Megan, what about you?"

"It's called 'Indomitable Power'."

"Atsushi?"

"It's called 'Brilliant Diamond', sir," Kiyo's songwriter announced.

"Reika, I believe I gave you two." Mr. Crypton really her abuses her amazing prodigious abilities.

"Yes, sir. I have "Have You All to Myself! Summer Girl' and 'Your Highness, My Princess'," she said smiling.

"May I guess the summer song is about your day with Len at the beach?"

I smiled as her face turned red. She wrote a song our special beach day. I felt honored.

"Yes, sir," She didn't sound like the Rei who smiles at me every time I look at her.

"Rei, can you pick up all the songs and give them to me?" Mr. Crypton asked.

"I sure can, sir," she smiled. Rei did as she was told.

"Thank you, ma'am," the boss smiled.

"You're very welcome, sir," Rei smiled back.

The meeting went on with only Kiyoteru and Preston paying attention. Rei was writing another song. She really was on a roll.

_The girl never stops!_

She must've heard what I was thinking because she looked at me and smiled. Her smile is so beautiful. No other person in the world anywhere close to Reika's. Her's dwarves all others. It's a precious, one of a kind smile and, I'm glad to say it was directed at me.

She was writing the title and who would sing it at the top. I smiled as she scribbled "Lost Destination" and "Len" being written in her bubbly mix of cursive and print. I started studying more of the paper. I'm guessing this six minute piece of work will have me asking for her help. It is constantly changing. Crescendo to Decrescendo, Forte to Piano! The changes are constant.

She smiled at me again as I studied the paper she slid toward me after almost straining my neck. I started to wonder why she smiles at me and what she even thinks of me. We've barely known each other for a week, and now we're, as the others say, "the couple perfectly made for each other". I started to think I sped into things with the girl. Does Rei even really love me?

Luka told me about the little wager where if she told Gakupo she loved him, Rei would tell me she loved me. She may not even love me. She may just be dealing with that stupid wager. How would she break it to me if she didn't or if she was confused about her feelings toward me? Reika is a sweet girl who wouldn't want to hurt anyone but…

"Len, Mr. Crypton said we're dismissed." Rei broke my thought.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Len, are you okay? You seem a bit off," She asked.

"Rei, I need to talk to you. Alone."

She apparently didn't like the sound of that because she got a worried look on her face.

"Len! What's up with the dark expression on your face? You're going to scare Reika!" Miku yelled, coming up behind us.

"Did big, scary Len frighten you, Rei?" Miku asked, hugging Rei.

"No! Now let go!" Reika yelled for the first time.

Miku really annoys me sometimes. She loves to stick her nose in my business, especially when it involves Reika. She is always commenting on how "cute" or "perfect" we are together. I get that she's happy for me, but it's really overkill. I can tell it gets to Rei, and it sure gets to me.

Breakfast was quiet as I sat deep in thought. Rei kept a worried look on her face as she ate. I really didn't know what would happen to Rei and me during our talk, but I hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Len, you're starting to worry me," Rei's voice sounded.

"How so?"

"I don't know you've been in a weird mood since the meeting. Are you okay?"

"I'll talk to you about it later."

"During that little talk you want to have?"

"Yeah."

"Len, spit it out. The dark mood you're in isn't like you."

"Rei, Luka told me about the little wager you two had at Kaito's party."

"Oh. What about it?"

"We'll talk about it when we're alone," I said darkly.

"I'm done eating. I'm going to my house. You can come when you're done."

"I'll take your word on that."

She walked out, showing no sign of emotion as she walked out.

"What's up, Len?" Kaito asked. "Rei usually waits for you to finish breakfast."

"She had some songwriting to attend to," I lied.

"Len Kagamine, tell me the truth," he loudly demanded.

I began to tell him about all the doubts I was having about my relationship with Reika. He listened and waited for me to finish. After I finished, he gave me some much needed advice.

"Len, try what a lot of us do. Write a song, but keep Reika on your mind. She told Megan she did that with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Megan dropped by after you fell asleep to talk to Rei about the Tensoh song. Rei told her she hadn't started because she was working on a song about you. She kept you on her mind. It was probably the one she was editing in her songwriting when she fell asleep. I can't remember what it was called."

"Was it 'Juvenile'?" I asked, remembering the song this morning.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm guessing you read it."

"Yeah, I have. She said something about being addicted to me."

"Ah, she's in love. If you really feel like you don't know her that well, Miku and I can play a game of 'get to know you'."

"Come up with that on the spot?" I asked happily.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

"It can't hurt to try it."

"Good. I'll tell Miku and come up with some rules," he laughed.

I headed toward Reika's house. I thought about how to bring up the game. She opened the door. She had her phone in hand.

"So, Kaito wants up to play a game?" she asked flatly.

"How did you know?"

"He texted me." She looked at her phone. "What about the talk you wanted to have?"

"We'll talk later."

Kaito came in running. He was out of breath. He'd be able to run if he didn't inhale ice cream all the time. All he eats is ice cream. How can Miku deal with that?

"Len, Rei, I have the game set up," he panted.

"What game is it?" She asked.

"I call it 'Get to Know You'!" Kaito smiled, sounding like a game show host.

Rei laughed. "It sounds like fun, Kaito. How do you play?"

"Well, you spin a bottle, and you ask who ever it points to a question," Kaito explained.

Kaito led us to a square table in a room with white wall and furniture and black floors and curtains. He set a bottle down on the table, and the game went through a few rounds before a bottle I spun pointed at Rei.

"Rei, what is your musical career like?"

"Well, I was in show choir, dance team, a school musical, I play piano and guitar, and I graduated from Julliard at a young age," she smiled.

I felt my jaw drop. I had no idea Rei could do so much.

"Wow, Rei. That's a lot," Miku stuttered.

"Not really." My jaw hit the ground.

A few more rounds went by, and Rei spun herself. Kaito's rule was if you spin yourself, the other three each ask a question. Miku was first.

"So, Rei, did you do any sports?"

"Well, I did dance team and took karate class when I was younger." Reika smiled.

"Oh, really! That's pretty cool," Miku grinned.

"My turn!" Kaito smiled.

"Okay, go," Rei giggled at his moment of childlike behavior.

"If you could go on a date with Len tonight, where would you want to go?"

"I really wouldn't care as I long as I was with him," she said, directing another smile at me.

"You two spend enouth time together," Miku teased.

"How so?" I asked.

"You spend every moment of everyday together! I'm surprised you don't get tired of each other, especially with how much Len smells like bananas!" Miku kidded.

"Hey, I don't always smell like bananas! That was when I was fourteen and fifteen, but I'm almost seventeen now!"

"And what do you smell like now?" Miku asked.

"Not bananas, that's for sure."

Rei was killing herself laughing at the banana argument. I hatched a plan.

"Oh, Rei!" I sang as Kaito tapped her shoulder.

She turned her head, and I pulled her onto my lap and laid her head on my shouler.

"Rei, do I really smell like bananas?" I asked kiddingly.

"Nope, but you do smell good," she laughed. She wrapped her arms around me as he face went red.

"Len, we won't count that as your question," Kaito laughed.

"Thank you, Kaito," I smiled.

I knew what question to ask.

"Alright, so I know about your deal with Luka." Miku gasped, but I continued. "Did you tell me you love me just because of a waver? Tell me the whole thing."

I looked at her horrified face and sighed. "Rei, do you even really love me?"

I waited for the answer that would clear my doubts. Did she really love and care for me or did she just not want to hurt me? I was going to find out.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day Out

A/N: heh heh! I tried writing this chapter just freelance without prewriting in my notebook, but that changed when it was deleted after almost completing it! This isn't my original! I really liked it!

**A Day Out**

"Rei, do you even really love me?"

Len had asked me this. He asked me to basically spill everything about the night of Kaito's party. I asked Kaito and Miku to leave and sat beside my boyfriend against the wall. I then told him how he was everything I asked for when I was little. Romantic and spontaneous, flirty and sensitive, Seductive and sweet. His was all of it. He was the guy I daydreamed of in my younger years. He was like my Tamaki! He was surprised at how sure I was of my feelings.

"Now, Len, what made you doubt all of that?"

"I guess I saw you smile, and I wondered if it was because you really loved me or if you hiding that you were forcing yourself to love me."

"Len, if I didn't love you, I would've told you. I'm pretty outspoken," I said, pulling him for what would've been a hug. He turned it into a kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds as Megan, Ginny, and August ran through the door.

"Rei!" the three yelled.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Ginny asked, her face turning red.

"No, it isn't," I sighed.

"Looks like it was!" August smirked. "C'mon, Len, kiss the girl! Kiss her like no one's watching!"

Len's face turned bright red as August cheered him on. I giggled as the space between our faces vanished.

"You have such a cute giggle, my princess!" He smiled. Our lips met with August screaming like a fangirl. We put some space between us and laughed at her scream.

"Alright, you guys came for a reason. What is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, my friend, Erica, rented a karaoke room. Do you want to come?" Ginny smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that would be cool. I'd love to," I smiled.

"Can I come too?" Len asked.

"GNO," Megan said coldly.

"Oh," Len said.

"Don't worry, Len. I'll be okay. I'm sure you can stand a couple of hours without me," I smiled.

He pulled out his phone and typed away.

"Kaito, Gakupo and I are going to hang out. I'll see you soon, beautiful princess," He said, kissing my hand and making August fangirl!

We walked out to a black car with purple interior. At the wheel was a blonde haired, hazel eyed teenage girl.

"Hey Guys!" She smiled.

"Hey Erica!" The three smiled.

"Who's this?" Erica smiled.

"This is Reika, the girl I told you about," Ginny smiled.  
>"The one dating…"<p>

"Yeah, that one."

"It's great to meet you, Rei!"

"I can say the same, Erica," I smiled.

We drove through town as anime themes made us go insane with impersonations, quotations, and imitations! We went insane singing too. At the karaoke session, we went psychopathic! We were official crazy! We all sang and danced and partied. Then, we hit the town. My phone vibrated.

_To: The most beautiful princess in the whole world._

_From: Your number one prince_

_Hey did you just pass the Après Soleil Café? I think I saw you walk by._

Hello, Len!

_To: you_

_From: me_

_Is there an anime and manga store right beside it?_

_To: My lovely princess_

_From: Your servant_

_Yeah, is that where you're at?_

_To: the guy in a French café_

_From: The girl in an anime store_

_Yes, yes I am._

_To: Haruhi_

_From: Tamaki_

_Alright, meet me in the café when you're done there. We'll get away from these groups we're in._

_To: the blondie who thinks I'm leaving my friends_

_From: the girl who isn't going to_

_That would be rude! I can't. I came with them, I'll leave with them._

_To: a loyal friend_

_From: a guy who thinks that's hot_

_You're such a good friend. At least see if you can though._

_To: the crybaby boyfriend_

_From: me_

_Okay, I will, but you better see if it's okay with Kai and Gaku._

_To: the girl I cry for_

_From: the crybaby boyfriend_

_They already left. I'm here alone._

"Gin, Len is in the café next door alone. He wants me to hang with him. Is it alright if I catch up with you guys at the manor?"

"Yeah, we were going to head there anyway."

"Okay, I won't feel guilty for making sure he isn't alone."

"That's so sweet!" August yelled.

_To: the loner_

_From: the girl who might end it_

_You are so lucky. We were going to go to the café anyway. See you in 5._

We bought a couple of DVD's and headed next door. I stopped when I saw it though. The sun was setting, and it made his golden hair look as if it were a dream…if you dream in anime. There was a soft breeze. I felt my heartbeat get faster and faster as he turned and smiled, his azure eyes like drops of ocean water.

"Oh, it's just like an anime," August squealed. "Now, Len, all you have to do is make her face turn red."

"August! Shut up!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"Ha ha! I struck a nerve!"

"Shut up!" I buried my face in my hands and laughed.

"Rei, you look so cute when you blush," Len started. "You should move your hands from your face."

"Can we just go inside?" I asked.

"Not until I make your face red," he smiled.

"You already did!"

"How?"

"You smiled at me."

"Oh, I did, did I?" he smirked, his face only centimeters from mine.

"Alright, no need to go all 'Spice!' on me!" I laughed.

He hung his head. "I really regret choosing that song."

"Why? It always made me a fangirl. But then it would end, and I wouldn't fangirl over you until I heard it again," I smirked.

"Oh, so you fangirled over me, did you?" He wrapped his around my waist and brought his face only centimeters from mine.

"Only when 'Spice!' played," I said, kissing him.

"Wow, for once, you kissed me. It's usually the other way around."

"Oh, it's the anime-styled sunset scene getting to me!"

"I need anime sunsets more often," he laughed.

"Well, are we going inside?"

"Ginny and them already did," he smiled.

My phone vibrated.

_To: The songwriter of yellow_

_From: the GAME girls_

_Tell Len to take you out on the town. You two need to go on a date so the one for your birthday isn't awkward. Lylas! Ginny, August, Megan, & Erica _

_To: the girls whose initials spell game_

_From: Yellow songwriter_

_You got it. I'll tell you how it goes! Lylas! _

"Len! How about you take me on a tour of the town?"

"There idea?" he asked, pointing at the GAME girls.

"Yeah."

"Okay, maybe…we'll even stop by a few stores," he smiled, grabbing my hand as he did.

As he took me on a tour, we saw a street performer who could tell anything about anyone, a fortune teller.

"How about the lovely girl in polka dots with the handsome young man in a plain black t-shirt! Free of charge if I get something wrong about you!"

"And if you're correct about it all?" I asked.

"You're a smart girl. It's free of charge and fee for you both." She smiled.

"Think we should, Len?"

"Yeah, why not," he smiled. Sunset was working in his favor again.

The fortune teller grabbed Len's empty hand and made her prediction.

"You will live a good life as you already are, you were doubting your relationship and now you're out with a different girl while the one is at home…"

Len made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer," he smiled. "I guess you're not much of a fortune teller, huh?"

"Let me predict something for the girl!" she begged.

"Okay," Len said warily.

"You are a young lady graced with a gift. You were given an amazing opportunity with a chance of love, and you took it. He is the one for you. I can see much happiness for you both. Your job in music has given you many friends, and they are all glad to know you're there. Your outspokenness has its rewards in your job as a songwriter, young prodigy."

"Wow, you didn't get anything wrong about her," Len gasped.

"Yeah, how did you know all of that?" I asked.

"It's a secret, but, young songwriter, there will be some trouble with a past love. Be ready for it," the gypsy warned.

"Oh, thank you," I stuttered.

"Good luck, young lovers," she smiled.

"Thank you," Len and I muttered.

We walked away, hand in hand. He took me through more of the town and into the stores. He found something in the window of a jewelry store.

"Stay here. I have to get something. Don't peek or anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

He walked in. I saw two familiar figures across the street. Kaito and Gakupo were walking through town. They looked my way and ran toward me.

"Hey, Rei! How's it going?" Gakupo smiled.

"Hey, do you know where Len is? We kind of ditched him at the café," Kaito smiled, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah, he's inside that store," I said, pointing behind me.

"Well, he did say he wanted to get something from there," Gakupo smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling he's getting something for me?" I asked.

"Because I am," Len whispered in my ear as he put a Treble Clef necklace around my neck. "Happy early Birthday, Reika!" he smiled as he put the matching necklace around his neck.

"Len," I said hugging him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now how about we play a game," he smiled.

"What game?"

"You'll see."

Len dragged me to a shop where you'd get dresses or suits.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We're going to get you sweet 16 dress!" he beamed.

"Okay and how does this game of yours pertain to this?"

"Oh, I'm choosing your dress, and you're choosing what I wear. Sound fun?"

"You want my honest answer?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you're still going through with this. Rin is making the theme black and white so no Vocaloid colors."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" I smiled.

"So you'll go through with it?" He smirked.

"I guess," I jokingly sighed.

We spent the next hour and a half looking for things for each other to wear Saturday. I found a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie for Len, but he couldn't find anything for me. I basically won the game…if it even had a winner.

"Rei! I found it! Come here!"

He was holding a dress that came to right above the knees. The chest area of the dress was black and the flowing skirt was white. On the right side was a removable flower design out of beads. He already had a pair of silver pumps for me too. He was on the ball.

"Len, it's beautiful."

"Let's try them on."

"Let's."

The dressing rooms were across from each other. I walked out in the dress and shoes. A few seconds later, he came out in the suit, but the tie was missing.

"Where's your tie?" I asked.

"I can't tie one," he admitted.

"I can. Let's see how it looks."

He handed me the tie. I began to fasten it around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me as I did.

"You look amazing in that dress," he smiled.

"Well, I'm lucky to have someone with an amazing sense of style," I giggled. "Tada! There is your tie!"

We walked to a mirror and stood beside each other. The attendant smiled. "You two are adorable. What's the occasion?"

"She's having her Sweet 16 Saturday," Len explained.

"Oh, well I know of some earrings and a bracelet that would complete the outfit. I see she already has a necklace," She smiled.

"May we see them?" He asked.

"Of course. Come with me."

She pulled out a pair of silver earrings with three strands of different lengths with a half note, a bass clef, and a treble clef and a silver bracelet with music staff on it. I was going to have a very melodic wardrobe. Len stayed near the dressing room, and the lady was leading me back to him with the jewelry on me.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"She's beautiful, but then again, there is never a moment she isn't."

My face felt hot. "Shut up," I muttered, looking down.

"You are entirely too modest, Reika," he laughed.

"And you're too flirtatious, Len," I beamed back at him.

"It's how I show I care. Now, do want to get something to eat before we head home?"

"Yes! That sounds great!" I happily answered.

We went back to the changing rooms and put our original clothes on. We then went to the register, and Len bought both of our things. I sighed as we walked out of the door.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Len asked me. His voice screamed of worry.

"I feel guilty about you buying my dress and all that," I sighed, hanging my head low.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Rei, I did that because I wanted to. Why? Because your sixteenth birthday is coming in less than a week, and I want to make sure you have the best time." He smiled at me.

"You didn't have to though. I'd have a fun time as long as my friends from my old home and my friends from my new home are there."

"Okay, let me change what I said. I did because I had to. No, Rin didn't make me do it. I made myself do it because I wanted to."

"You are so sweet," I whispered, hugging him. "By the way, you don't smell like bananas. Miku was so wrong."

Len laughed, and we walked toward the Après Soleil Café. People watched us as we walked down the street. I couldn't help the uncomfortable atmosphere of my surroundings. Len grabbed my hand and smiled at me. Neither of us spoke until we reached the café. Inside were Kaito and Gakupo. An old stereo was playing "Levan Polkka" by Kagamine Rin and Len as we walked over to the samurai and the ice cream addict.

"Len! What's up, man?" Gakupo belted.

"Yeah, Len! How did shopping for your girl go?" Kaito asked.

"It went great. She's going to look amazing for her birthday party," Len smirked.

"You probably picked it out for her," Kaito laughed.

"I did," Len proudly declared.

"Is it a good dress, Rei?" Gakupo kidded.

"Being totally serious, it's an amazing dress," I answered.

"Did he get you anything else?" Kaito picked.

"Actually, I picked out her shoes, and one of the employees helped her with earrings and a bracelet."

"Come back to Earth, Len," I laughed. His pride was overwhelming him.

"So, Len, are you nervous about the interview tomorrow?" Kaito asked seriously.

"I forgot that was tomorrow! Dang! I'm getting nervous!" He panicked.

"Len, how about we sit down?" I asked.

"Yeah, Len, sit down. We can't have you pass out on us!" Kaito added.

Len was hyperventilating. After a few minutes, I got him to the table, but he passed out. Kaito called the limo driver. Within a few minutes, we were going home in the blue limousine with Len's head resting in my lap.

When we reached the manor, Len was carried to his room by the blue haired ice cream addict. I sat down beside his white and yellow bed, stroking his head as he inhaled and exhaled. Len was truly nervous about his interview tomorrow. I would be here helping Rin with her new songs.

A/N: So I had some computer problems half way through typing this up, but I'm okay now. R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Interviews & Spice! Charades

A/N: So I was going to post this chapter earlier, but things keep me busy. So I get to type it up after two weeks of being finished writing it. Call that sad. Oh well. Time for some Len/Rei not so sweet romance!

**Interviews & Spice! Charades**

"C'mon Rei!" Miku yelled as her and Rin dragged me down the hall to the stairs. "We have to watch Len's interview!"

They dragged me to a room with a huge TV. Every Vocaloid and songwriter was there in the room sitting on the floor or the couches.

"Everyone here?" Kaito asked as the three of us came through the doorway.

"Yes! Now turn it on, you ice cream addict!" Rin yelled.

"Ice cream is good…and I'm not an addict," Kaito pouted.

"Here, Rei, sit with us," Gumi offered, pointing to the seat between her and Meiko.

"Okay," I beamed.

"Kaito, do you even know what channel it is on?" Miku asked.

"No, but I'll find it."

"Mei, grab the remote from him," Gumi sighed.

"With pleasure," she cackled. Meiko started beating him as she got the remote.

"Meiko! We're here for Len and Rei, not for beating up Kaito," Luka stated.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Kai," She smiled, putting her hand behind her head.

"There I got it!" Gumi beamed.

"Look, Rei, there he is!" Miku screamed.

He looked amazing on screen with his hair in its usual style, his grey jacket with a yellow sweater, a white collared shirt, and an orange tie that wasn't fully tightened. I smiled at the thought of seeing him later today.

~Len's POV~

"Hello, I'm Chihiro Takudome," The annoyingly high pitched, nasally voiced host began. "Today's guest is Vocaloid's own Kagamine Len!"

I waved as the hoard of fangirls screamed. Rei was watching at home with the others. I wished she were there with me, but I knew Chihiro would make her come on stage. She wasn't ready for that.

"So, Len, I heard you have a new songwriter. What are they like?" Chihiro asked.

"Rin and I are very happy to have our songwriter." I answered. "She is very talented and doesn't disappoint."

"Is she the one who wrote Vocaloid's latest singles, 'Honey' and 'Discotheque Love'?"

"She is."

"Well, they've both reached the top recently," she began. "They are amazing."

"Yes, she is really is quite a songwriter."

"Len, you've caused quite a controversy," she said pointing to the screen behind her. "Can you tell us who this pretty girl is?"

There it was. It was a different picture than what I thought. It was a picture of me kissing Rei on top of the Ferris wheel the day we went to the beach. Paparazzi cameras were getting a lot better. Then, a picture of Rei and me holding hands and smiling as we walked somewhere showed up on the screen. Her yellow sundress and loose bun with strands of curly hair in front of her ears just helping her gleaming smile show her natural beauty I get to see everyday.

~Rei's POV~

"Len, you've caused quite a controversy," she said as pictures from our day at the beach came onscreen. "Can you tell us who this pretty girl is?"

The pictures came up on screen with everyone else in the room teasing me and my face in a pillow on my knees. On the screen, Len's face went from nervous to petrified in a matter of seconds. Chihiro was staring him down. He regained his composure then sighed.

"Chihiro, she is my songwriter. She is also my girlfriend and the love of my life."

"Oh my god, he said it!" Miku and Rin yelled.

"Can you believe it?" Luka asked.

Kaito and Gakupo whooped like a bunch of boys and were pumping their fists.

"Meiko, Haku, Neru, can you believe it?" Gumi beamed. "Len announced his girlfriend to the world!"

"Look," Meiko smiled. "Rei is crying!"

"Oh, I am. I didn't notice," I laughed.

"They are tears of joy, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they are."

~Len's POV~

"Chihiro, she is my songwriter. She is also my girlfriend and the love of my life."

The audience gasped, awed, or stood up in disgust. Fangirls screamed with rage in their eyes, and Chihiro wasn't happy with that answer at all.

"So, does she love you?" she hissed.

"She does."

"How do you know that?"

"She wouldn't let me kiss her if she didn't."

"Well, how about I talk to her one day."

"Maybe one day."

"I hope that one day is soon." She got an idea, and you could see it on her face. "How about she calls us right now?"

"Ask my boss before you get her to do that."

She looked toward the backstage area Mr. Crypton was sitting in. The camera zoomed in on him as he shook his head "no".

"We'll be back after the break with the band, Porno Graffiti. Len, thank you for being with us."

"Thanks for having me," I smiled.

I went backstage to where Mr. Crypton was waiting for me. His face beamed with pride. We walked out to the limo and headed home.

~Rin's POV~

"Rei, Len's on his way home," I smiled. "Do you mind coming with me to my room."

"No," she smiled, "not at all."

When we reached my room, I pulled out two beanbag chairs, yellow and orange, in my pink, yellow, and green room.

"You know your party is Saturday."

"Yeah," she grinned, "I hear you have a good theme for it too."

"Thank you," I laughed. "I need your favorite colors and favorite cake flavors."

"Well, actually, yellow and orange are my favorite colors. I don't have a favorite cake flavor, but I don't like red velvet cake," she stated.

"The colors grew on you too?" I laughed.

"Yeah," she joined. "Rin, I want to thank you. I know you wanted to, but you didn't have to," she said hugging me.

"Rei, I invited your parents and the brother you told no one about, and I invited my parents too. I think our folks need to meet since Len just announced you to the world."

She wasn't really on speaking terms with her mom ever since her mom hinted that she didn't like Len. Later, that day her dad told me over the phone that she wasn't happy with Rei applying for her job with us either. Actually, he said her mom was never happy with anything Rei has done…ever. Rei talked to her dad that night though.

"I think it'll be fun to meet your parents and to get them to talk to mine," she smiled.

"Yeah, plus you're turning sixteen. Your parents need to be there, and mine want to meet you," I replied.

Rei and I talked for another half an hour as if we were sisters. I can see why Len likes her so much. She is so nice and is so easy to talk to. At first, I didn't like the thought of Len and Rei going out to be honest, but talking to her, I realized she really does care for my brother. He really is one lucky guy.

~Rei's POV~

Len is so lucky to have a sister like Rin. She is such a wonderful friend, and she really cares for her brother. I wish I had a sister like her.

We heard the front door downstairs shut. We ran out the door to the edge of the stairs and saw blond spiky hair that looked like a banana from the side. Len was back.

"Len, go find her," Mr. Crypton smiled.

I snuck down the stairs as he took off his shoes. I stopped on the last step. Len looked up saw me then ran. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me as he lifted me off the ground. He had a smile as his gaze was directed toward me. As my feet touched the ground, he kissed me. His hand held the back of my head.

"So, Len, you did it." We were heading back to my yellow and orange house.

"Yeah. So are you excited for Saturday?" he asked.

"Definitely. Rin invited our parents," I smiled.

"It's about time you met my parents," he laughed.

"It's about time out parent met," I said, laughing with him.

We walked in and took of our shoes. Len dimmed the lights as I plopped down on the couch. He took the seat beside me. He slipped his fingers under my chin and lifted my head toward his. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close with a seductive grin plastered to his face. He pulled my face closer to his.

"Len, what are you doing? What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Just shut up and kiss me," He whispered as he pushed me onto my back.

"Len, what is wrong with you?" I yelled.

The hand held my face went to my wrist, and the one holding my waist followed it's lead.

"Len Kagamine, What are you doing?"

"You need practice for your first music video," he whispered in my ear.

"What music video?" My voice had gotten quieter with curiosity and with Len's quiet, seductive laughter.

"You remember 'Spice!'?" His smirk grew.

"But, there is already a music video for that song," I stated with curiosity.

"Then we'll make our own, but with no camera and a different ending."

"And what will that ending be?" I asked angrily.

"Well, it'll start with me kissing your neck,"-he then did as he said-"then I'll kiss you passionately." He did as he said for that too.

This wasn't the Len I was comfortable being around. The way he was acting was otherworldly, the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he kissed, all of it. It wasn't him. I didn't like it. It was actually a bit terrifying.

He got off me, and I as tried to bolt to the door, he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. He started kissing me, lightly at first, but more forcefully as the seconds went by. As the seconds went by for me, I was concocting a plan. A few seconds more, and I would put it into action.

I pretended to back into the wall and kicked in the gut to push him off me. I apparently didn't kick him hard enough because he looked at me and alluringly laughed.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, Rei," he declared.

While we still had a bit of space between us, I ran down the hallway to try to get to my room with a lock on it's door. I ran through the door, locked it, and turned my back to the door only to see I was in Len's room.

"I have a key to that room, Rei. It's already in my hand," he said slyly.

I saw the window and ran to it. I grabbed the lock and pushed on it. It unlocked, and I crawled out with not even a second to spare. I started running toward the manor. He was still inside.

I ran through the manor's door, up the stairs, and up to Rin's room. She and Miku were in her doorway ready to meet me. I didn't even want to see the yellow door to Rin's left.

"Rei, are you okay?" Miku asked me.

"No, Len's gone insane!"

"How so?" Rin asked as he pulled me into her room.

"He's gone to the 'Spice!' side!"

"What?" The two asked.

"He's gone all crazy seducer on me."

"Did it work?" Miku asked.

"I climbed out a window. You tell me."

"It didn't," Rin said.

"Well, you want to know what's worse?" Miku asked me.

"What?" I asked, running up to the door.

"We're in on his plan," Rin smirked.

I opened the door to see Gakupo and Kaito standing there. There maniacal grins told me they were in on it too. I kicked Gakupo's shin and elbowed Kaito. Then, I made a mad dash to Ginny's room downstairs…or I tried to. Len had opened his door and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into his room.

"Len, let go of me!"

"Why should I?"

"You won't see the light of day if don't."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, pushing me onto his bed.

"No, it's a promise."

"It's so much easier to hold you down than when we're on your couch."

"You sick…"

Len had interrupted me with a kiss.

"Reika, how about we go a step further?"

"Not even in your dreams," I sneered.

"Yeah, I dream about other things."

"Like what?"

"Like you becoming a Kagamine."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"I really love you, Rei," he grinned like my Len.

He sat up.

"Len, do you mind explaining what this amazingly real charade was about?"

"Had to get your suitcase ready."

"Why?"

"You and me are spending some time in your hometown."

"Getting ready for my birthday?"

"Yep!"

"Going to have it at the country club?"

"You got it!"

"You didn't fully hate acting that way?"

"Twenty-five percent of me kinda enjoyed it."

"You sick jerk," I laughed.

A thought struck me. "Wait! Where are we staying?"

"Your house," he answered coolly. "You're dad agreed, but your mom isn't too crazy about it."

"Figures," I huffed.

"Well, let's get to the car," he smiled. "We're not taking the limo today."

"The black Subaru with yellow interior?"

"How did you know about my car?"

"Saw it in the garage when got into the limo one day. I guessed it was yours with that color scheme."

"Okay," he laughed.

We went to the garage and climbed into Len's car. Our suitcases were in the backseat. It was already four o'clock. We would get there about seven since home was a three hour drive.

"Rei, do you want to know something weird?"

"What?"

"We lived in the same town and never met."

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked. "We both lived in that small town?"

"Yeah."

"How could we have not met?"

"I don't know."

"We must've gone to the same school if you didn't go out of town."

"I didn't."

"I'll have to pull out my yearbook from school."

I had an hour and a half nap. When Len woke me up, he told me that was the first time he saw me fall asleep before him and that I was very cute when I sleep. I told him that if I didn't love him, I would've killed him when explained the whole 'Spice!' routine to me. We ended up laughing about that.

My dad was waiting for us as we pulled into the driveway. Arisu, Chou, and Takara were right behind him going insane. The three girls tackled me right as I shut the car door, then they tackled Len because they had seen the interview.

"Reika, your boss called a few minutes ago," Dad said. "He said you quota is a saga of at least two songs."

"Okay," I sighed.

"He also said a song for Len and any female Vocaloid is in order," Dad grinned. "He said it has to be called 'Perfect Crime'."

"I already have an idea for that," I beamed.

"Len, his job for you is to take her on a date tonight."

"I already have an idea for that," he grinned.

Later that night, Len and I were out on a date. I was in my sky blue blazer, flowing white camisole, dark blue denim shorts, and black gladiator sandals. Len had a dressy black jacket, a yellow t-shirt under a white button down shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and dressy black shoes.

"So, what're we doing?" I asked.

"Heading to the park," he smiled.

"Why?"

"We're going to see the sunset from a secret part of the park I went to when I was little."

"Hopefully, it isn't another anime sunset," I joked.

"It might be," he smirked. "If it is, I'll make sure I'm the only one who makes you blush. It won't be like August ruining that for me yesterday." We had reached the park.

"That was funny," I laughed. "She really knows how to ruin a romantic moment."

"Yeah. Wait, did you say 'romantic'?" he smirked.

"Yes, I did."

The sun had set, and the moon was shining. "Looks like you won't have that anime sun…"

I had looked to Len as I was speaking and was unable to finish my thought. His blonde hair shone in the light, and cerulean eyes again looked like drops of the ocean water. The soft breeze blew his hair softly. I couldn't keep myself from looking at him as he stared at me.

"Rei, moonlight works in your favor." I felt my face redden.

He brought his hand to my cheek. "My beautiful Reika, daisuki."

"Daisuki, Len-kun."


	13. Chapter 13: The NotSoPerfect Party

A/N: I want to take the time to say another disclaimer. I own nothing but the OC's and plot. All songs and Vocaloid/Utauloids do not belong to me. Enjoy the story.

**The Not-So-Perfect Party **

The week flew by as Len kept me away from anything involving the party Rin was throwing for my birthday. He was smart enough to make a call for help to Ginny, Megan, August, Erica, Arisu, Chou, and Tak. He tried to get help from my parents, but my mother wanted nothing to do with him. Mr. Crypton helped with that mission too. He had given a saga called "The Daughter of Evil Saga".

The thing I know, it's six o'clock Saturday evening, and Miku and Luka are doing my hair and make-up. Gumi was helping me get into the black and white dress Len had picked out for me, and Ginny was trying to make sure the silver heels wouldn't give me blisters. August was fixing up my jewelry. You'd think I was getting ready to walk down a catwalk with all the work being put into my look.

Across the hall, Kaito and Gakupo were fixing up my escort's look. It wasn't going as smoothly with the guys as it did with the girls. You could hear someone fall, another yell, and the other sigh.

"Kaito, you're pulling my hair!" I heard Len yell.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Kaito screamed.

"Think they need help?" Luka asked.

"They can't afford the type of help they need," Miku kidded.

"That may be true," I laughed, "but seriously, I think they need some help."

We all sighed and went over to their door. During an argument between the others who would knock, Ginny and I sighed. I knocked.

"Are you guys decent?" I yelled.

"Yeah," they responded.

"I'm coming in."

As the door opened, Len stood up. A smile was plastered onto his face. He smiled as he noticed the treble clef necklace, dress, shoes, and earrings and bracelet he got me; the spirals Miku put in my long, brunette hair; and Luka's smoky eye shadow.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

"Thank you." I looked over to Kaito who had a hair brush in his hand. "Len, do you need help fixing your hair?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

Miku started giggling. "You know it's bad when you take more time to get ready than the girl celebrating her sixteenth birthday," she kidded.

"Shut up, leek freak," Len yelled.

"Banana addict!" She retorted.

"Flat-chested pipsqueak!"

Miku gasped. "Shotacon lover boy!"

"Just shut up!" Luka yelled. "Miku, go get ready."

"Okay, I will," she huffed, "but, I got the last word."

"Go, Miku!" I yelled, pointing the hairbrush in my hand toward the stairs. "Now, I got the last word."

"I love you," Len laughed.

Kaito, Gakupo, and the others left to get ready, and within minutes, I had Len's hair up in it's usual spiky style. He pulled something out of his pocket, his tie.

"Want me to tie that for you?" I laughed.

"Yes," he said.

"Len, how do you get that white, yellow, and black outfit's tie on?"

"I always ask someone."

"How about I teach you to tie a tie one day?"

"Sounds good to me," he laughed.

A few minutes later, we were at my town's country club. I didn't live too far away, so we made it pretty quickly. Len led me to the area where "We Are Pop Candy" was playing. The room was decorated in white pillars with black ribbons spiraling around them. Strings of lights hung all around the room. The black and white tiled floor was covered in confetti of the same two colors and yellow.

The round tables were draped with white tablecloths with black plates and white napkins trimmed in black or black tablecloths with white plates and black napkins trimmed in white. Yellow flowers were in the center of each table.

"This is amazing!" I yelled.

"Thanks to me," Rin said hugging me.

"Yes, thanks to you," I laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," she said running over to Preston.

Miku and Kaito came in the door. Miku had a black dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Kaito had a black shirt and shoes and a white tie and pants. My parents followed them. Dad had a white polo, a black tie, and a black everything else…including socks. Mom was in black pant suit with a white shirt, a necklace with black and white alternating pearls. Her hair was in a simple up do. She looked like she was going to court.

Len grabbed my hand and dragged out of that door and through another. He then went back to party. I sighed. Rin wanted me to make an entrance, and I realized I'd be escorted in by Len. In the room where the party was, "Heavenly Star" was playing. I was bored just sitting there, so I started singing as leaned on the armrest, looking at the wall. I didn't even notice Len walk back in.

"I'll be escorting you in there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"We have to wait on Rin's text."

"Alright."

He got the text a few minutes later. Playing was a song I hadn't heard before except on paper, "Your Highness, My Princess", the song I wrote for Tensoh Airly. They were performing it live though, so Len was singing as he led me in. I felt a grin grow on my face as everyone yelled out birthday greetings.

My parents hugged me as Len went on stage with the other three guys. Miku dragged me to where Luka was in the front of the audience. As the four guys pointed at us, Miku, Luka, and I smiled. Since Kiyoteru didn't have anyone to point to, he pointed to me.

As the song ended, the four yelled, "Happy Birthday, Reika!"

Len had to be cool and jump off short stage while the others took the stair on the side. Yes, it's short enough to only need one stair. My parents came up on either side of me. Len stood in front of me as DJ Haku and DJ Neru played "Dancer in the Dark".

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fujihara!" Len smiled.

"Hello, Len!" My dad smiled back.

"Len," my mom said flatly.

Mom was giving Len the "you're lucky you're still with her" stare. It was uncomfortable to be around. Especially since Len was giving her the "your daughter is happy so suck it up" glare. I cleared my throat and elbowed my dad.

"Honey, let's go meet Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine," my dad said as he waved goodbye.

"Rei," Len held his hand out, "would you like to dance?"

"Actually," a familiar voice started, "she's going to dance with me first."

"Haru!" I yelled when I saw him.

"Who is this?" Len asked protectively.

"Len, relax," I laughed. "This is my older brother, Hatsuharu."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Len said worriedly. "I didn't realize…"

"Breathe," My brother smiled. "It's okay."

"Haru," I grinned. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I missed you, Rei-Rei!" He hugged me.

He pulled me onto the floor as "Kasane Territory" began. He danced like a spaz. Len smiled as he watched me laugh. Then, Haru stopped and pointed to a twenty-something girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who I never saw before. Len stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Rei," Haru smiled, "that woman over there is my fiancée, Emily. She was a songwriter for Vocaloid at one time like you."

"Emily?" I asked myself.

The name held a spot in my mind, but I hadn't met her before. Her name felt like acid on my lips. I couldn't place it though. A dark feeling came over me though. It felt important that I needed to remember. Then, it struck me.

"Oh no! Len!"

I ran to the stunned blonde, grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward Miku and the others.

"Emily's here!" I yelled

"What?" Gakupo asked. "Why?"

"She's engaged to my brother!"

Tears welled up in Len's eyes.

"Len, forget about her," Miku yelled. "She didn't really love you. You have Rei now, and she loves you so much."

"Yeah," I said, grabbing his shoulders and looking at him. "Len, I'm here. She doesn't know what she lost when she did that to you. Len, I love you."

He hugged me.

"Now, dry up those tears," I smiled. "She's not worth them."

He smiled at me.

"Now, would you like to dance?" I asked.

"I would," He smiled.

I glanced toward the other Vocaloids every once in a while. They were all worried about him. The fake smile on his wasn't fooling me.

"Len, don't fake a smile," I said. "It's not fooling anyone anyway."

A real smile showed.

"Now, there's the smile I want to see," I laughed.

Ari grabbed my shoulder.

"Rei, come on. Neru is about to play 'Neko Mimi Switch'! Come do the choreography with me!"

"Do you think I remember any of it?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she said flatly. "You never forget choreography…ever!"

Len smirked, "I want to see this."

"Of course, you do," I sighed.

Arisu danced at Rin's vocals, and I danced whenever my boyfriend sang, which amused him. The dance itself amused others too.

"Po Pi Po" began, and the Vocaloids filled the floor. Just like at Kaito's party, Len made faces at me. It made it hard to talk to Ari, Chou, and Tak when we were laughing at him. I couldn't help but smile at how fast his mood changes. Just a second ago, he was so upset. You'd never have known.

"Alright, everyone! We have a new song in our arsenal. Len, Rei, get on the dance floor," Haku announced.

Neru added, "The song is 'Romeo and Cinderella' by the Kagamine Twins. We got it just for you, Reika."

Len smiled as the song began. He pulled me into his embrace. Everyone else got on the floor after the first verse. Len began singing to me. I was so happy to feel like I was alone with him. All evening, people had been talking to me. I felt overcrowded, and being with Len made me feel like it was only him and me.

As he sang the bridge, he brought his face closer and closer until his lips met mine. People who weren't dancing were taking pictures…Arisu mainly. Len tightened his grip around my waist, making me stand on my tip toes. More camera flashes lit my behind my eyelids until we put some space between us.

Mr. Crypton smiled as he saw Arisu, Chou, and Tak looking at the pictures they had taken with the weirdest, most twisted up faces you could imagine. Len and I laughed as they jumped for joy as each picture's glare lit Tak's face. They noticed us and smirked, waving their cameras.

"The Rampage of Len Kagamine" followed our touching yet not so touching moment. Len scowled at the grinning DJs and Vocaloids. Ari, Chou, and Tak were doing dance team choreography. Rin grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other Vocaloid girls and songwriters. As they danced though, I snuck out and went over to my sulking boyfriend.

"Len, stop pouting!" I teased.

"Who's pouting? I'm in my emo corner!"

"Len!" Rin yelled. "Look at the clock."

"Rei, I have to go set something up," Len smiled.

"Um…Okay," I confusedly said.

Len got up as Teto walked my way with her birthday greetings.

"Happy Birthday!" she grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"How old are you today?"

"Don't you know not to ask a lady that?" I kidded. "I'm sixteen now."

"Ooooh, that's exciting!" She sang. "By the way, have you met my brother, Ted?"

She pointed to a glasses-wearing older looking man with long red hair in a pony tail with a drill-like curl similar to Teto's. He was fairly tall, and you could tell he was related to Teto. He had the same magenta eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" he beamed.

"Thank you." I smiled and stuck out my hand. "It's great to meet you."

"I can say the same," he smiled, shaking my hand.

Ginny tapped my shoulder as the Kasane's went to the Vocaloids.

"So, Rei, what's Len doing?" she asked quietly.

"I have no clue," I laughed. I looked over to him. "He's setting up the stage for something."

"He's going to sing for Rei!" August yelled

"Yeah," Megan began, "that's pretty obvious."

"Excuse me," Len said through his famous white headset. "Can I have your attention?"

He waited for everyone's attention.

"Happy Birthday, Reika!"

He started playing a new song I never heard before.

"It's 'Ike Lenka'!" he smiled. "It's for you, birthday girl!"

I pushed my way through the infinite crowd of people. When I finally got through the sea of people, Len had his hand stretched out to meet me and pull me onstage. While he hand my hand, he pulled me close.

Len started rapping out "how I make him nervous" and other sweet sentiments like that. The crowd cried out "aww" and "kawaii". My face was starting to hurt. I had smiled and couldn't stop, but then again, I was really happy. Len's song probably made my night, and the fact he wrote it by himself made my week, month, year, and/or life.

As the song was close to ending, he walked off the stage and to the front while singing. He held his arms out for me. I sat down on the edge of the short stage. My feet hit the ground. My hands grabbed his, and we started dancing. His hand held me cheek as he held the final note. He slightly lifted my head and kissed me. The crowd applauded him.

The DJs didn't play anything after that. Instead, Rin brought out my black and white three layered cake. A white score with an assortment of music notes spanned across the two black layers, and a black score of the similar arrangement made its way across the white layer. Edible pearls sat at the base of each layer, and a large, white circle with the number sixteen inside it sat at the top of the cake.

"Everyone," Rin yelled, "let's sing 'Happy Birthday' to Rei!"

As they sang, Len pushed through the crowd. He took hold of my hand when he met up with me. I blew out the two candles and made my wish.

"Alright, everyone, go to your designated tables," Rin ordered.

Sitting at my table was Len, his parents, my parents, and me. Len's dad looks like an older version of Len. His mom has Rin's face shape, long blonde hair, and green eyes. If it weren't for the eyes, Rin would look just like her.

"Len, you've already been kissing her, and you haven't brought her here to see us?" Mr. Kagamine teased.

"She's a very lovely girl," Mrs. Kagamine smiled. "You did a good job."

I my face felt like it was burning. It was either pink or red.

"That's funny," she smiled. "I thought you would've blushed when Len kissed you while everyone was watching."

My face was a deep crimson for sure.

"Mom, Dad, you're being quiet," I said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm just trying to let you get to know them. We spoke to them earlier", my mom icily stated.

"Well, you could talk to," I smiled.

"I won't," My mom spat. "I never wanted you to date him in the first place. See you at home, dear."

My mom got up and left. She dragged Dad with her. He looked like he didn't want to go, but he always bends backwards for Mom.

'Well, that was fun,' I sarcastically sighed.

A/N: I'm writing faster than I can type it up! I even wrote an idea page for a Hetalia fanfic! Anyway, next chapter up soon! No promises when on my Hetalia ff.


	14. Chapter 14: All Work & Some Serious Play

A/N: Gaah! My chapters are getting shorter! I must write longer chapters! Going to work on that next chapter. Anyway, enjoy chapter 14.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: All Work and Some Serious Play<strong>

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Sa ezanuki no sai!"

"Rin, you're really struggling with this, aren't you?"

Rin and I had been practicing "Daughter of Evil" for a couple hours with no success. She was struggling with the first line. She couldn't make the oh's sound like laughter.

"I really can't. I'm sorry, Rei." Rin was almost crying.

"Rin, you don't need to cry," I smiled. "Go sit down for a few minutes. Len! Let's try 'Servant of Evil'."

"Alright," he grinned goofily.

He had no problems with his song. Then again, he helped write it. It was the sequel to Rin's song. Her frustration showed on her face as Len continued.

"Rin, your part is coming. Be ready," I instructed.

"Wait!" she screamed.

"What is it?"

"Why is Len's song easier than mine?"

"Because I knew you could live up to the challenge," I grinned.

"Really?" She asked perkily.

"Do you want to try again? Len already has his down."

"Okay!"

Rin had it this time. After the one line she struggled with passed, she had it. Len smiled as her sister had the excitedly jumped around for joy. I didn't even have to slow the tempo for her.

We took our five minute break after a few times of hearing the twins sing. Luka knocked on the door. Len ran to open it for her.

"Hi, Rei!" she smiled.

"Hey, Luka," I smiled back.

"So, how is 'Perfect Crime' going?" she asked.

"I have the music, but I still need lyrics," I explained.

"That's it?" she asked. "I thought you would've had more than that."

"I've been working on my saga!" I snapped.

"Someone isn't used to working," Len and Rin sang.

"Len, Luka, it's your song," I smirked. "How about you two write the lyrics?"

"I'll think of you when I do," Len smiled.

"Oh! By the way, have you heard Toshiaki's new song for Gumi?" Luka grinned.

"You mean 'Eye Examination'?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're recording it tomorrow," she smiled.

"That's going to flood the music download sites," I laughed. "It's an amazing song."

"Yeah, Toshiaki is proud of it. It saved his job," Luka stated.

"Rei, break's over," Rin sighed.

"Okay," I sighed, "talk to you later, Luka."

"Alright, ttyl."

After another hour of practice with Len and Rin, it switched to Tensoh practice. Tensoh practice is always tricky. Each week, the songwriters took turns leading practice. Unfortunately, the four never focus. The other three writers and I dread it.

"Hi, guys!" I smiled as Kiyo, Kaito, and Gakupo walked in the door.

"Hi, Rei!" They waved.

"Today, we're practicing 'Brilliant Diamond' and 'Borderline and Innocent'."

"Brilliant Diamond" went first. The boys actually focused through the entire song. I thought it was a miracle, but then, we started "Borderline and Innocent". It quickly went down hill. They got off track and started talking about completely random subjects. After yelling for them to focus, I gave up, walked out, and slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I hit the floor.

"I see why Preston complains about Tensoh practice now," I told the air.

"Rei," Len said as he got on his knees beside me, "are you okay?"

"You came out here for a reason," I said in a monotone voice. "What was it?"

"Oh, we're ready anytime you are," he smiled. "We're sorry about getting off track."

"Okay," I said as I stood up, "let's get singing."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you look amazing today," Len smiled.

"Let's get to work," I said flatly.

"You got it," he laughed.

I didn't think I look "amazing" in my yellow button down shirt with sleeves folded to my elbows, my dark Daisy Dukes, and my yellow flip flops. My hair from the party the day before fell into waves, and the only thing in the make-up department I wore was the midnight blue eyeliner I wear everyday.

The Tensoh boys were already singing when I walked in. I barely had to help them with it, so I only played the music on the piano so they could have their cues. The remaining thirty minutes were a breeze. It went so smoothly…except for Len flirting while he sang. After a few times of singing and giving them little bits of help, the loud speaker came on.

"Dinner is ready, everyone," Mr. Crypton announced. "The work day is over."

"Thank you," I silently prayed.

Dinner is when all the songwriters lighten up. We don't have to deal with stressful singers and spend time with our friends. It's definitely a lot more fun.

I couldn't tell you what was for dinner because Len and I had plans to go to the gazebo after dinner. We sped through the meal. Len inhaled it like a vacuum, and I barely ate anything. We were walking out the door when Mr. Crypton called us to his office. I felt like I was back in school.

"Len, is it true you were basically living with Rei?" Our boss asked.

"Yes, sir"

"Rei, where is he staying exactly?"

"The guest room, sir."

"Why did you let him stay?" he curiously asked.

"I didn't see a problem as long as he didn't try anything," I explained.

"Good. Rei, you'll be staying in the guest room on the second floor for a while."

"Why?"

"Your things are already in there."

"Where is the guest room exactly?" I asked.

"Its right beside Len's room," Mr. Crypton smirked, throwing me the key.

"Is that the one that has a door that connects my room to it?" Len asked.

"That's the room," he smiled. "You two are dismissed."

We went down a flight of stairs to the second floor. Len walked up to my door, and I handed him the key. He unlocked the door that led to a room with a dark orange carpet and pale yellow walls accented with white furniture. Len left my room and walked into his. How do I know? He knocked on the door that connects our rooms. I unlocked it, and he opened it.

"Can I guess this used to be Rin's room?" I asked.

"Yeah," Len laughed, "Mr. Crypton made her go to the room on the other side of mine a couple of years ago. There's no connecting door, so she now claims that room."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, it does," he smiled. "Ready to go to the gazebo?"

"Let's go," I grinned.

Len went back into his room, grabbed something, and dragged me down the hall by Mr. Crypton and his mischievous smile. When we reached the garden, we saw someone looking at my little orange and yellow abode. We walked over to the man with a large gut and a shaved head.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Len asked.

"Are you two the two who live here?" the man asked.

"Why?" Len asked.

"Your boss asked me to remodel all of the little houses," the man explained. "He told to choose the house I wanted to do first. I chose this one because it was smaller than all the others."

"I never noticed that about my own house!" I exclaimed.

"I was shocked when he told two people were living here," the man went on. "I'm now even more surprised to find out it's a young couple. Didn't your boss tell you about this project?"

"No, he didn't," Len said.

"Well, now you know!" the man smiled.

"I'm guessing he even gave you what type of place he wanted you to build," Len laughed.

"Not really. All he said was for it not have a deck,"

"It's good to know one thing won't change," I stated.

"It's weird to think the Vocaloid known as a shota is living with his girlfriend," the man laughed.

I dragged Len to gazebo. I thought he was going to kill the guy for mentioning Len's shota reputation. I really don't like hearing anything with "Len" and "shota" in same sentence unless it says he's not, but I don't try to attack people for saying it.

I made Len sit down when we reached our destination. I leaned against the wall and put me feet up on the bench. My feet were right beside Len's leg. I had pulled my knees close enough to me so I could set my notebook on my lap and still write my new song, "Floating Love, Moon Flower". Len smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An anime sunset," he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"The sun is setting behind you," he smiled.

Within seconds, Len was holding himself over me. My notebook and pencil were on the floor, and my arms were wrapped around him, crossing behind his neck. The anime sunset had overpowered us.

Meanwhile, Luka was looking for us. She called and called for us, but we never heard her. We didn't even notice her until she was right in front of the gazebo.

"Len Kagamine!" she yelled.

Len fell to floor startled. "Hey, Luka," he laughed embarrassedly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you," I laughed as my feet hit the gazebo floor. "One minute, I'm writing a song and listening to Len, the next…"

"You two were making out," she finished.

"Something like that," I sighed.

"If the others find out, you never hear the end of it," she stated as she pulled out her phone.

"Then don't tell them," Len replied.

"They already know," she said flatly. "I just a text from them. Rei, you may want to check your phone."

"Alright," I sighed.

Len sat beside me as I slid my phone up. The screen showed one new message from Rin. I looked at Len, and he nodded. It was a multimedia message with a picture of what they saw from their window, Len and me. I decided to send a reply.

_To: The Spy_

_From: The girl you're really going to hate_

_You really need to stop watching us and go back to the tapes you hide in your closet._

_To: the dead girl _

_From: the spy_

_Go back to making out with your shota_

_To: You_

_From: Me_

_I plan on it. ;D_

Len was dying from laughter as he quoted us to Luka. She almost fell in the floor. I stood up and walked to the manor. Len and Luka ran to catch up to me, still chuckling as they ran.

"So, are we going to see them?" Len asked.

"Yep, they are probably in our rooms waiting for us," I sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

I was right. I opened the door to see Kaito, Miku, Gumi, August, Rin, and a mad Gakupo.

"They're in here, Len," I yelled.

He came through the connecting doorway with a face that would make fangirls scream.

"Len's one step closer to being a man," Kaito yelled.

"Screw you!" Len replied coolly.

"Anime sunset got you!" August laughed.

"Rei, how do you know about what's in my closet?" Rin teased.

"I have ESP," I sarcastically stated.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Gakupo fatherly asked.

"We couldn't tell you," I said.

"We could!" Miku smiled.

"Of course, you could," I coldly spat.

"Len was looking at Rei, and Rei was writing a song," Miku began. "Rei noticed and asked him why he was staring. He says something. Somehow, in the next few seconds, Len is holding himself over Rei after he threw her stuff in the floor, Rei has her arms crossed behind his neck, and they're making out."

"And you know that how?" Gakupo asked.

"We saw them from Rin's window," Miku said.

"And how did you see them in the first place?" Kaito asked.

"Well, Miku and I were just hanging out," Rin explained, "and I happened to walk by the window and notice them at the gazebo. I said something to Miku about Len's goofy face, and next thing we know, their making out."

"You shouldn't have been able to Len's face, Rin," Luka stated.

"Okay, so maybe I was spying, but I'm just glad to see my brother is happy,"

"Well, it's been fun, but you need to go," I said.

No one left except Luka and August.

"Now!" I yelled.

The others bolted out the door, and I locked it behind them. I looked to Len who was looking angrily at the ground as he leaned on the doorway.

"The floor didn't do anything to you," I laughed.

"How can they do that to us?" Len asked.

"Give me a second," I said as I kicked the door where eavesdroppers were listening in.

"Ow!" they yelled.

"Okay, we're good."

"Reika, we're never alone," he stated.

"I know," I sighed, "but we basically gave away all privacy rights when we heard about Miku and still joined."

"So true," he laughed. "Well, I'm going to take a bath."

One good thing about living in that room was it had its own bathroom. So while Len took his sweet time in his bathroom, I went to shower in mine. I was out before him, and that was even after I brushed and dried my hair and put on a yellow tank top and orange board shorts. I sat down on my bed after I pulled my orange laptop out of the bag I bought for it with Fleur-de-lis of every Vocaloid color.

I logged onto Facebook. I had six friend requests when I got on, Gumi, August, Miku, Rin, Toshiaki, and Len. I approved them all then went to settings and changed my relationship status. Then, I changed my profile picture to a picture from my birthday party. It was a picture of Len serenading me, and I'm just smiling as we face each other. Len had already changed it to his profile picture. Facebook felt foreign to me after not being on for a few weeks.

I almost fell off the bed as Len plopped down beside me in his black sports shorts and a grey wife beater. He laughed.

"Did I scare you, Rei?"

"What the French toast, Len?"

"French toast?" he asked.

"I don't like to use profanities."

"Nice," he smiled.

"So, who is this Len Kagamine guy your Facebook says you're dating?" he teased as he looked at his Blackberry.

"He is just this awesome guy I work with. I sort of fell for him," I laughed.

"Are you happy with him?"

"How could I not be?" I smiled.

"Explain." He said professor-like.

"Well, he's sweet, fun, smart, and really romantic. He's the total package."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well, there's more, but it would take years to say it all."

Len smiled. "Reika Fujihara, I love you."

"I love you too, Len Kagamine."

A repeat of the gazebo incident occurred. Only this time, there was no Luka, Rin, or Miku, and Kaito and Gakupo wouldn't be interrogating us this time. Unfortunately though, after a minute or two, my phone started ringing.

"Dang it," he said as he rolled onto his back, letting me go to my desk.

I grabbed my phone and answered Arisu's call.

"Rei here," I said.

"Put the phone on speaker," she said angrily. I did as she said.

"What is with this picture Rin sent me just now?" she asked.

"It's Rin's death wish," I said angrily.

"Len is in the room with you. I know it."

"Yes, I am," he said calmly.

"You better not try anything, Kagamine. I'll kill you if you do."

"Bye, Ari," I said.

"Don't you…" she said as I hung up.

"I'm going to kill her," Len said.

"You kill one. I'll get the other."

We heard a door open. Len plopped back down on the bed and pretended to sleep. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Rin.

"What do you want, Rin?" I asked.

"To tell you I'm sorry," Rin mumbled sadly. "I shouldn't have been watching you guys. I really am sorry." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Rin, don't cry."

"I called Len's phone to tell you guys I was coming, but it was off."

"It's okay," I smiled.

"I promise I'll give you more privacy. I'm so sorry, Rei."

She looked at her brother.

"I know you're awake, Len," she stated.

"Hi, Rin," he smiled.

"I won't tell anyone about your gazebo repeat," she smiled.

"How'd you know?" Len asked.

"You just told me," she smirked.

"Not cool, Rin," Len yelled.

"I still won't let anyone know," she smiled as she left.

Len smirked as he picked me up bridal style. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's been taking me a while to post. Gosh, school is terrible! It cuts into writing time, but imma talk mah teacher into letting us watch Hetalia in class! Maybe it'll work out. Speaking of Hetalia...check for the first chapter soon!


	15. Chapter 15: Songwriting Bridesmaid

A/N: all right, guys, here we go. Thanks to reading what I wrote of songwriter, millions of times might I add, I decided to try to write more of this story. Unfortunately, there is a huge time skip just letting you know.

**Chapter 15: Songwriting Bridesmaid**

August sped by quickly with loads of work and songs as did September, October, November, December, and January, and before I knew it, it was February.

Mr. Crypton said we were to have new quotas for a while because we were about ready to start making music videos.

"Everyone, two of the houses are done," Mr. Crypton began. "Reika, Ginny, you two can move back into your houses."

"Yes!" Ginny and I cheered standing up.

Our eyes widen in our faces turn red as everyone laughed at us. Our faces colors could probably be compared to Akaito's scarf.

"Ah right, dismissed," Mr. Crypton said. I ran up to my room to get Len and get packed.

"Len!" I yelled as I burst into the room, "I can move back into my house!"

Len was in his room packing up all the things, and Rin was finishing up packing my stuff.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" He laughed.

"Yes, WE can move back in," I smiled. "Len?"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing a tie?"

"Yes," he cheered, "and I didn't need anyone to tie it for me."

He really was wearing a tie, the yellow tie with a navy shirt and white jacket that was decorated with a yellow and black collar and a green base class over his heart. Stripes that matched the collar wrapped around his arm just like an armband above his elbow.

"How are we going to get this stuff down?" I asked.

"No clue, but we'll get it down somehow."

Len grabbed his two suitcases and my laptop bag. I grabbed my two suitcases and thanked Rin. The stairs were funny thing to try to get through with our suitcases, but thanks to Rin, Preston, Miku, and Kaito, we made it. Meanwhile, Haku, Neru, Gakupo, and Mr. Crypton were busy laughing at us.

The house was definitely bigger, but it was still only one story. It was now a white house with an orange door and yellow windows panels. The inside was beautiful. Why walls held pictures of Len, me, and all of our friends in almost every room. An orange couch and yellow loveseat face an HDTV with a glass table between them. The kitchen was chrome, and the two bathrooms had an ocean theme.

There was one dilemma that I'm pretty sure was planned. There was only one bedroom… with one bed. The walls were white with the black musical score painted on it that when I read through the notes was the first line of "Spice!". The bed was covered with black comforters that folded over to show a white underlayer right before it reached the white pillows. The black ceiling that matched the plush carpet held a yellow ceiling fan.

"Well," I sighed, "Mr. Crypton sure has a vision."

"Yeah, no kidding," Len began. "That's weird."

"What?" I asked.

"Usually, he doesn't let couples sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed."

"Yeah, that is weird. Why do you think we're the exception?"

"No clue."

Len and I headed back to the manner. The dining room was already empty except for Ginny and Megan.

"Hey, you put yourself back in your house too?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, you know it," I laughed.

"That's good."

"How do you like it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's fantastic," she began. "It's so colorful like an artist's palette."

"Sounds cool," Len beamed.

"I love it," Ginny beamed. "What's your place like?"

"All the rooms are cool," I said.

"Yeah, minus we share a room in the first line of 'Spice' is painted on our wall in music notes," Len added.

"You guys have to share a room?" Megan asked.

"A bed," Len corrected.

"That sounds awkward," Megan said.

"Yeah," Len and I sighed.

"Oh, guess what," Ginny exclaimed. "Miku and Kaito are out on a date."

"We should go to the town today, Rei," Len smiled. "Today is a free day, so why not?"

"Sounds fun, but what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We'll leave you two to plan," Gin smirked.

"Yeah, have fun you two," Megan added.

"Let's go," Len smiled.

"I guess we'll just walk around?" I sighed.

"Yeah, it beats nothing," Len said.

"So true," I laughed.

After short bus ride, we reached the same town Ari and Tak held their party in. We just walked around like last time until he saw my brother and his fiancée.

"Reika!" Haru yelled.

The two ran over to us, and Hatsuharu squished me in a huge hug. Emily held out her arms to me like she wanted hug, but I walked over to Len and held his hand.

"Hey, Rei," Haru asked, "can I ask you a question, a favor?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Well, I don't shoot people but here's the favor: can you write a song for my wedding next week?"

"I don't see why not," I smiled, internally scowling at his fiancée.

"Thank you, Rei!"

"Reika," Emily added, "would you be my maid of honor?"

I didn't want to be her maid of honor. The thought of it actually sickened me. After hearing what she did to Len, I didn't want to, but my brother loved her. So I put up with her for my brother. I decided to be nice.  
>"Don't you have a friend you would rather have as your maid of honor?" I asked.<p>

"Sweetheart, you're going to be my sister-in-law. There is no one I would rather have as a maid of honor."

"Well…" -I looked to Len-" sure. If that's what you want, I'd be happy to be your maid of honor and to write a special song for you two." It will a steady stream of thank you's and almost tackled me to the ground in a hug. Haru cleared his throat.

"Sis, I hate to be rude, but we're going to go have lunch with Emily's parents."

"It's okay," I smiled. "I'd hate for you two to be late. See you soon."

"Okay, Rei," Emily waved as her and my brother walked off.

Once they were out of earshot, Len sighed.

"Let's go home."  
>"Yeah, I don't think I could walk around now," I sighed. <p>


End file.
